Mondlose Nächte
by HeartWitch61
Summary: Eine komplizierte und für alle Beteiligten schmerzhafte Dreiecksbeziehung, gerät im Laufe der Zeit außer Kontrolle, verselbstständigt sich und reißt die drei Protagonisten in den Abgrund.
1. Prolog

**Dies ist eine trübselige Erzählung, die mit einer unerklärlichen Faszination ihren Anfang nimmt. Ihr auf den Fuß folgen; unterdrückte Begierde, gegenseitige Abhängigkeit, Neid, Eifersucht und lähmende Einsamkeit.**  
><strong>Kurzum: Ich schreibe über die Schattenseiten der Gefühlswelt, die schließlich in einer widersprüchlichen Liebe münden, die mehr als nur ein Leben zerstören wird.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>»Irgendwann kommt ein Zeitpunkt, ab dem du jemanden einfach liebst.<em>  
><em>Nicht weil dieser Mensch gut oder lasterhaft ist, oder irgendetwas in der Art.<em>  
><em>Du liebst ihn einfach.<em>  
><em>Es bedeutet nicht, dass ihr für immer zusammen sein werdet.<em>  
><em>Es bedeutet auch nicht, dass ihr einander niemals verletzen werdet.<em>  
><em>Es bedeutet einfach nur, dass du ihn liebst.<em>  
><em>Manchmal obwohl er so ist wie er ist und manchmal gerade weil er so ist.<em>  
><em>Und du weißt er liebt dich.<em>  
><em>Manchmal wegen und manchmal trotz deines Wesens.«<em>

_»There comes a point where you just love someone._  
><em>Not because they´re good, or bad, or anything really.<em>  
><em>You just love them.<em>  
><em>It doesn´t mean you´ll be together forever.<em>  
><em>It doesn´t mean you won´t hurt each other.<em>  
><em>It just means you love them.<em>  
><em>Sometimes in spite of who they are, and sometimes because of who they are.<em>  
><em>And you know that they love you.<em>  
><em>Sometimes because of who you are, and sometimes in spite of it.«<em>

(Laurell K. Hamilton, Anita Blake Roman, Band 13: Incubus Dreams, S.421, sehr freie Übersetzung von mir)

* * *

><p><em>- Winter in Rumänien, die Gegenwart -<em>

Wäre Aro ein Mensch gewesen, er hätte in diesem Augenblick vor Erleichterung aufgeatmet. Doch die sterblichen Tage waren vergangen, seit Ewigkeiten. Und so entlockte ihm das Bild, welches sich seinen Augen bot, lediglich vereinzelt müde Blicke und eine gewisse innere Befriedigung. Es war vorüber. Endlich hatte der Kampf sein Ende gefunden. Nur die Nachwirkungen ließen sich nicht verleugnen, denn Unmengen von Leichen zierten die schneebedeckte Gebirgslandschaft der Karpaten. Die zahllosen Vampirüberreste erstreckten sich so großzügig entlang des blutigen Schlachtfelds, dass sie den einst makellos weißen Boden in ein rotes Bett verwandelten. Später würde nur Feuer die Ruhestätte von ihrer Last befreien können.

Die Rumänen hatten bei der Auswahl ihrer Armee ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es war für sie wirklich nicht leicht gewesen, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Die Wache der Volturi hatte all ihre Kraft aufbringen müssen, um die Reihen der Feinde zu dezimieren. Vor allem Jane kämpfte von Anfang bis Ende mit gewohnt leidenschaftlicher Inbrunst und setzte mit ihrer Gabe jeden außer Gefecht, den sie erwischen konnte. Früher hatte es ihm zugesagt die Schreie ihrer Opfer zu hören, riefen sie ihm doch stets ins Gedächtnis, dass er die Macht hatte die imaginären Qualen zu beenden. Er hatte die Kontrolle über Janes Handeln. Nur ein Wort von seinen Lippen und sie wäre genauso zart und unschuldig wie ihr lügenstrafendes Engelsgesicht. Doch im Augenblick war Aro jeglicher Sinn für solch nichtige Eitelkeiten abhanden gekommen. Er war aufgewühlt, unvollständig und auch wenn er den Grund für seine innere Unruhe liebte, verabscheute er das Gefühl an sich doch zur gleichen Zeit! Aber letztenendes war es nützlich, dass Jane so verbissen kämpfte, noch verbissener als sonst. Sie wollte damit zwar lediglich ihrem Meister gefallen, aber sie wusste auch wie viel ihm daran lag einen Sieg über die Feinde zu erringen und das es ihm diesmal mehr bedeutete als jemals zuvor - weil Stefan und Wladimir gewagt hatten es persönlich werden zu lassen. Jetzt, so wusste Jane, war es absolut notwendig die Rumänen und ihre Verbündeten restlos zu vernichten, damit sie keine Gefahr mehr darstellten. Sowohl für die Position der Volturi, als auch für den ach so kostbaren Schatz ihres Meisters.

Aro erinnerte sich derweil an den vom Schicksal behafteten Tag zurück, als das Mädchen ganz unverhofft vor ihnen gestanden hatte. Als Futter gedacht und von ihm im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zur Trophäe auserkoren. Wie rasend schnell sie einander doch verfallen waren, mit Taub- und Blindheit geschlagen. Eine Zeit lang war nichts von Bedeutung - nur er und sie. Und was für traurige Konsequenzen sich dadurch für ihn ergeben hatten. Manchmal, in einsamen Stunden, fernab der tröstlichen Nähe seines Wundermädchens, keimte in ihm die Frage, ob er sich anders hätte entscheiden können. Wäre er jemals dazu in der Lage gewesen sich wirklich gegen sie zu entscheiden, ihr den Rücken zu kehren? Vermutlich war es hinfällig an die längst verstaubte Vergangenheit zu denken, denn nichts an ihr ähnelte auch nur im Entferntesten dem Hier und Jetzt. So vieles hatte sich verändert - er, sie, das Leben in Volterra. Ob diese Veränderungen positiver Natur waren vermochte Aro nicht zu sagen, denn seine Wahrnehmung war bereits zu lange getrübt - zu oft suchte er das Paradies in ihren Armen, um den Schmerz über seinen eigenen Verlust zu betäuben. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur vermeiden sich mit seinen Fehlentscheidungen auseinanderzusetzen und sie damit als solche annerkennen zu müssen.

Aro richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Geschehen, flüchtete aus seiner Versunkenheit. Nur noch zwei Feinde waren übrig geblieben, die Initiatoren dieses sinnlosen Gemetzels. Sie hatten sie sich bewusst bis zum Schluss aufgespart. Stefan und Wladimir. Die beiden alten Vampire kauerten, sich des unvermeidlichen bewusst, auf dem Boden und warteten auf das was kommen musste. Sie waren bereit die Konsequenzen ihrer Niederlage in Würde auf sich zu nehmen. Zweifellos ein Zeichen ihrer starken Überzeugung, dem Glauben im Recht gehandelt zu haben. Was für eine scharfe Waffe der Wunsch nach Vergeltung doch darstellen konnte, wenn die falschen Hände ihn ausübten.

Marcus stand abseits und hielt seine Augen gelangweilt in die Ferne gerichtet, während Caius und auch seine Frau Athenodora, welche bis jetzt von Aros persönlichem Schild Renata beschützt worden war, näher kamen. Auch die Wache lockerte sich und ließ die Kampfhaltung ruhen, denn von zwei Vampiren würde keine Gefahr mehr ausgehen, nicht für sie selbst und ebenso wenig für die Meister. Nur Aro fühlte noch Anspannung in sich. Etwas, das er seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr so deutlich gespürt hatte, nicht seitdem sein Herz für ihn da war und ihn in trügerische Glückseligkeit puderte. Er würde sich erst entspannen können, wenn auch die letzte Bedrohung ausgemerzt war und er sein Herz wieder begierig in seinen Armen hielt, damit sie die Welt um ihn herum, die Wirklichkeit, zum Erliegen brachte und ihn in die weichen Kissen des Friedens bettete. Ein Frieden, wie nur sie ihn schenken konnte. Wie sehr hasste er doch diese abscheuliche, aber unbezwingbare Schwäche, die sie in ihm wach rief!

Auf sein Zeichen schritt Jane mit ihm voran, bis sie schließlich unmittelbar vor den Rumänen zum Stehen kamen. Jane begab sich voller Ungeduld an die Arbeit, indem sie Stefan mit ihrer Gabe handlungsunfähig machte und mit einer schnellen, präzisen Bewegung ihres kleinen Armes enthauptete. Auch er selbst wollte nicht unnötig warten und so umschloss er mit seinen Händen Wladimirs Gesicht - bereit Kopf vom Rumpf zu trennen. Wladimirs letzte Gedanken durchströmten ihn in unsagbarer Geschwindigkeit und er verstärkte den Druck seines Griffes, um das leidige Schauspiel endgültig zu beenden und nach Hause zu können - zu ihr, der Vampirin, die im Augenblick ganz allein in Volterra auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Doch dann las er es plötzlich in Wladimirs Gedanken! „Nein.", ein farbloses Hauchen, das seine Fassungslosigkeit nicht annährend wiedergeben konnte, entfuhr ihm. Alle Blicke waren ihm nun zugewandt. Jane wirkte jedoch als Einzige aufrichtig alarmiert, beinahe besorgt um ihn. Ihr fragendes, zartes Flüstern drang leise zu ihm durch: „Meister?" Er starrte ins Leere, wisperte in die Stille, um sich das Unbegreifliche selbst begreiflicher zu machen: „Es war eine Falle."

Wladimir verzog das Gesicht zu einer schadenfrohen, siegessicheren Grimasse. Die Mimik eines Mannes, welcher mit der Gewissheit starb zwar die Schlacht verloren, aber den Krieg gewonnen zu haben. Von unermesslicher Wut gepackt, gab Aro seiner aufwallenden Impulsivität nach. Mit all seiner Kraft zerrte er dem Vampir mit einem reißenden Geräusch den Schädel vom Hals, dass die Sehnen nur so rissen und warf den steinharten, blutigen Klumpen achtlos beiseite - auf den rotgetünchten Boden. Dann wieder Stille. Alle wussten was er nun tun würde. Noch bestand vielleicht die Hoffnung sie zu retten! Aro rannte so schnell es ihm möglich war, überließ es den Anderen, sich um die Beseitigung der Überreste zu kümmern. Nur Jane war an seiner Seite, zum Schutz vor den Vampiren, die sie in Volterra erwarten würden. Es war einer der seltenen Momente in seinem langen Leben, in denen er Angst vor der verinnenden Zeit verspürte. Es durfte einfach nicht so enden. Nein! Sein Herz, so geschunden sie durch ihre längst vergangenen sterblichen Tage und sein eigenes zutun auch sein mochte, war die letzte Liebe in seinem Leben, die er noch nicht dem Tod überantwortet hatte! Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?


	2. Teil 1 (1 von 3) - Ein Schatz für Aro

_»Nicht das geringste Interesse für einen Menschen haben, darin besteht die kälteste Form von Lieblosigkeit.«_

(Gerhard Uhlenbruck)

* * *

><p><em>- Winter in Volterra, über 100 Jahre früher -<em>

Sie befand sich zusammen mit den anderen Touristen in einem, spärlich beleuchteten, unterirdischen Gang. Wie genau sie hierhin gekommen war konnte sie wirklich nicht sagen. Irgendeine innere Stimme flüsterte ihr jedoch, dieser Umstand müsse etwas mit der Frau, die sich allen simpel und mysteriös als Heidi vorgestellt hatte, zu tun haben. Überhaupt war die Situation mehr als bizarr, denn alle Touristen schienen komplett die Orientierung verloren zu haben und kamen erst jetzt zu sich. Die fragwürdige Heidi lief an der Spitze der Gruppe und lotste die Menschen in Richtung einer riesigen, steinernen Tür. Als sie endlich dazu kam sich zu fragen, was eigentlich aus der geplanten ‚Geschichtstour' geworden war, öffnete sich diese bereits. Sie gab den Blick frei auf einen geräumigen, kreisrunden Saal, dessen Boden von weißem Marmor bedeckt war. In einiger Entfernung vor ihr befanden sich drei luxuriöse Throne, auf denen drei Männer mit langen, dunklen Umhängen saßen.

Links, ein ziemlich gelangweilt wirkender Mann, mit braungelocktem Haar und rechts ein Kerl mit weißblonden Haaren und einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, der sie unwillkürlich an ihren eigenen erinnerte. Sie konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass sie die Anwesenheit dieser Touristen genoss. Sie waren alle so …gleich. Eine große uniforme Masse von Durchschnittlichkeit. Sie strahlten nichts aus, sie konnten es nicht. Und dieser Gesellschaft sollte sie sich zugehörig fühlen? Wohl kaum.

Es war jedoch der Mann mit langem, schwarzen Haar und dem dunkelsten Umhang, in der Mitte, der sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Sie war wie betäubt, ob ihrer heftigen Reaktion auf ihn. Nie war es ihre Art Interesse für andere aufzubringen! Mitmenschen waren ihr egal. Immer. Aber dieser Mann strahlte so etwas aus…sie wusste nicht wie sie dem Worte verleihen konnte. Es war eine Art besondere …Aura, die ihn umgab und die ihren Blick magisch an ihn fesselte. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn seit geschlagenen Minuten fassungslos anzustarren und seltsamerweise war sein Blick ebenfalls sofort auf sie gefallen. Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam, mit geneigtem Kopf. Das musste wohl auch den restlichen Leuten, die sich im Thronsaal befanden aufgefallen sein, denn sie sahen verwundert und skeptisch zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Der Mann stellte sich schließlich als ‚Aro' vor und hieß die Besucher in Volterra herzlich Willkommen. Seine Art zu sprechen erinnerte an einen melodiösen Singsang und obwohl seine Worte nur geflüstert waren erkannte man doch eine unterschwellige Anspannung in seiner Stimme. Er sprach vornehmlich mit der großen Masse, der Allgemeinheit, warf ihr aber zwischendurch immer wieder gierige Blicke zu.

Für einen kurzen Moment löste sie ihre Augen von ihm, um sich die anderen Gestalten anzusehen, welche reglos um den Schwarzhaarigen herum standen. Sie alle umgab eine solche Andersartigkeit, dass sie in ihrer Nähe eine seltsame Form von Wohlgefallen überkam. Im Gegensatz zu der Touristengruppe, die aufgrund dieser eigenartigen Situation und den Leuten mit den roten Augen, wie sie plötzlich bemerkte als sie sich umsah, immer nervöser wurde. Aber sie fand ihre Reaktion nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Sie hatte schon immer eine große Schwäche für Außergewöhnliches gehabt. Alles was abseits der Norm lag hatte ihre uneingeschränkte Sympathie.

Als sich nun nach Aros Worten alle Anwesenden auf die Menschenmasse stürzten und damit das Geschrei losging, da konnte sie kein Mitleid mit ihnen haben. Gruben diese merkwürdigen Leute ihre Zähne in die Hälse ihrer Opfer? Konnte es sich bei diesen Wesen um das handeln, was ihre erste Assoziation gewesen war? Alle Indizien ließen darauf schließen und obwohl sie mit einer seltsamen Sicherheit wusste, was diese Wesen waren und das ihr in Kürze das gleiche Schicksal blühte wie den anderen, hatte sie keine Angst.

Mit stoischer Ruhe stand sie da und wartete darauf, dass einer der Vampire auf sie zukommen würde. Doch plötzlich kam ihr ein seltsamer Gedanke. Nicht die Tatsache, dass ihr Leben nun vorbei sein würde war beängstigend, irgendwann musste es ja enden, Nein, beängstigend war nur die Tatsache, dass sie keine Kontrolle darüber hatte wie es geschehen würde. Und so ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie auf diesen Aro zuging, der sich bis jetzt noch zurückgehalten hatte und ihr nur weiterhin aus funkelnden Augen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er schien einen inneren Kampf auszutragen.

Entschlossen kam sie vor ihm zum Stehen. „Ich will das du es tust." Nichts weiter, nur diese harmlosen Worte bewirkten, dass sich alle Vampire von ihren Mahlzeiten umdrehten und das Mädchen erstaunt begutachteten. Es war jedoch wieder Aro, der sie mit einer besonderen Mischung aus Überraschung und Nachdenklichkeit ansah, den beiden anderen Männern auf dem Thron mit einem Wink zu verstehen gab ihm zu folgen und mit den Worten: „ Haltet euch zurück. Niemand rührt sie an.", fluchtartig den Saal verlies. Daraufhin fing sie sich einen wütenden Blick von einer kleinen Vampirin mit blassbraunem Haar ein, der wohl Furcht einflößend sein sollte, seine Wirkung jedoch verfehlte. Nun war sie also allein, in einem Saal voller Leichen und blutverschmierten Vampiren.

Caius sah ihn wütend an. „Was ist los mit dir Aro? Dein Blick hängt an dem kleinen Häppchen seit Heidi den Raum mit den Menschen betrat."  
>„Riechst du es nicht Bruder?", erwiderte Aro, während Caius die Brauen hochzog und ihn abwartend betrachtete. „Nun gut, wohl nicht. Ich sage dir es ist wie bei Edward und Bella. La mia cantante…ich habe tatsächlich meine Sängerin gefunden, Bruder. Nach all der langen Zeit...es selbst zu spüren übertrifft jeden Gedanken daran bei Weitem."<br>Caius verwunderte Miene legte sich nicht und er knurrte: „Warum nimmst du sie dir dann nicht einfach?"

Aro sah ihn lange an, auch Marcus schenkte er einen flüchtigen Blick, dieser hörte jedoch nur mit halbem Ohr zu. „Ihre Reaktion…die Abwesenheit jeglicher Angst im Angesicht des sicheren Todes, die Ruhe ob all des Gemetzels um sie herum….ist das nicht faszinierend?", flüsterte er erregt. Nun wurde Caius wütend. „Nein, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf Aro! Deine Sammelwut nimmt allmählich Überhand. Ich kann abgesehen von ihrer stoischen Art nichts Außergewöhnliches an ihr erkennen. Und selbst wenn, wir brauchen sie nicht!"

Hilfe suchend blickte Aro zu Marcus, welcher sich gerade aufrichtete um ihm seine Hand zu bieten. Das ganze dauerte nur Sekunden. „Ich danke dir Marcus. Wie überaus interessant."  
>„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Aro?"<br>„Caius, es wird dir wohl keine Freude bereiten zu hören, was Marcus in Erfahrung gebracht hat." Mit einem Blick zu Marcus wandte sich Caius wieder an ihn. „Erzähl schon."

„Marcus hat festgestellt, dass das Mädchen seine Gabe dämpfte. Er konnte nur eine gewisse Tendenz aufschnappen. Es scheint als wäre ihr Band zu uns bereits jetzt stärker ausgeprägt, als das Band welches sie mit ihren Artgenossen verbindet. Um ehrlich zu sein ist Marcus der Meinung, dass eine emotionale Verbindung zu den Menschen praktisch nicht existent ist. Ist das nicht spannend?" Daraufhin sagte Caius nichts mehr. Er ahnte bereits, dass Aro es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte das Mädchen zu beobachten und wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, wie unmöglich es war ihn von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen.

Eine Sache, die Aro von Marcus in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, verschwieg er ihm jedoch bewusst. Die Kleine schien auf ihn fokussiert zu sein, sobald sie ihn erblickt hatte, war er sofort zum Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit geworden. Dies barg durchaus gewisse Möglichkeiten, denn das würde es ihm erleichtern das Mädchen zum Bleiben zu überreden.

„Ich schlage vor wir behalten sie erst einmal zur Beobachtung hier. Nur um zu sehen ob tatsächlich nützliche Talente in ihr verborgen sind."  
>„Du willst einen Menschen mitten unter uns dulden, Aro? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Dein kleines Faszinosum wird keine drei Tage überleben. Wenn sie tatsächlich deine Sängerin ist wirst du mit Sicherheit der erste sein, dem sie als Zwischenmahlzeit dient."<br>Da hatte er ohne Zweifel Recht. „Ich werde mich nur zu ihr gesellen, wenn ich ausreichend getrunken habe. Heidi wird einfach häufiger ausschwärmen müssen. Ich werde das veranlassen."  
>„Aro!", knurrte Caius.<br>„Ich möchte darüber nicht weiter diskutieren. So habe ich es beschlossen und so wird es geschehen!"  
>„Nun gut.", warf Caius resigniert und zornig ein. Er war überstimmt, weil Marcus sich wie stets seiner Stimme enthalten würde. „Jane wird begeistert sein."<p>

Die drei Männer waren bereits seit endlosen Minuten gegangen wie ihr schien und in dieser Zeit hatte sich keiner gerührt. Weder die Vampire, noch sie. Nur starre Blicke warfen sie ihr zu. Blicke, die darauf warteten, dass sie doch noch in Panik verfiel. Aber das geschah nicht, es geschah einfach nicht. Es kam ihr vor, als würden die Vampire und sie einen stummen Machtkampf ausfechten. Oh, wie sehr sie es liebte andere zu überraschen. In solchen Situationen war man immer der überlegene Geist, der unangefochtene Gewinner. Ihre physischen Kräfte mochten die ihren zwar bei weitem übersteigen, doch in diesem Augenblick war sie diejenige die auf dem Podest stand.

Nun wandte sich das kreidebleiche Mädchen mit kalter Stimme an ihren riesigen Kameraden und ihr Blick war auf den Menschen gerichtet. „Felix, öffne den Schacht und beseitige die Leichen. Das widerliche Getier in der Kanalisation wird sich wie immer um deren Überreste kümmern." Ergeben begann er mit den Aufräumarbeiten, während der Mensch neugierig zuschaute. Noch immer ein kalter Blick auf ihr. Prüfend. Das Vampirmädchen wollte die Oberhand gewinnen, ihr mit Unmenschlichkeit Angst einjagen.

Begriffen sie denn nicht, dass ihr das Leben dieser Menschen nichts bedeutete? War ihnen nicht klar, dass sie begeistert war von der Abwesenheit jeglicher Moral und menschlicher Verhaltensweisen? Genau das war es was sie wollte. Von so einem übernatürlichen Ort, bevölkert von interessanten Persönlichkeiten, hatte sie immer geträumt! Warum zweifelte sie nicht eine Sekunde daran, was diese Wesen waren? Weil sie nur zu bereitwillig an all das hier glauben wollte! Es war ihre einzige Chance aus der Gewöhnlichkeit zu fliehen!

Ein braunhaariger Vampir, der neben dem Hünen gestanden hatte sprach in die Stille: „Meint ihr Aro wird sie verwandeln? So wie er den Menschen angesehen hat…"  
>Er fing sich einen wütenden Blick des Mädchens ein und schwieg auf der Stelle. Ein Junge, offensichtlich ihr Bruder, mischte sich ein: „Alles ist möglich. Ungewöhnlich ist sie und wir wissen Aro hat eine Schwäche für Kuriositäten."<br>„Genug!", die zarte Kinderstimme der Vampirin hallte durch den Saal und sie drehte ihren winzigen Kopf in Richtung des Mannes. „Was der Meister entscheidet ist für uns nicht von Belang. Wir haben seine Entschlüsse nicht zu hinterfragen. Also hüte deine Zunge, Demetri!"

Sie hatte den Eindruck als würde es für die Vampirin sehr wohl eine Rolle spielen, wie Aro über sie entschied. Doch seltsamerweise widersprach Demetri ihr nicht.  
>„Jane, Schwester.", beschwichtigend legte ihr Bruder seine Hand auf ihre kleinen Schultern. „Was auch immer Aro in ihr sieht, du wirst seine Gunst nicht verlieren."<br>Sie warf ihm einen langen, empörten Blick zu. „Selbstverständlich nicht, Alec ! Ich würde nicht einen Moment daran Zweifeln." Allmählich glaubte sie die Rangordnung begriffen zu haben. Die drei Männer waren die Meister, demnach waren die Vampire hier eine Art Lakaien. Zu deren Schutz? Wie auch immer, unter ihnen schien diese Jane jedenfalls das Machtwort zu haben.

Da sie es satt hatte teilnahmslos vor ihnen zu stehen, beschloss sie in die Konversation einzusteigen und fragte in die Runde: „Macht ihr das öfter?" Alle Blicke auf ihr. Der Hüne, welcher inzwischen seine Aufräumaktion beendet hatte, ließ sich schließlich als Einziger zu einer Reaktion herab: „Was?" Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung gestikulierte sie in Richtung des Schachtes, der im Boden eingelassen war. „Heitere Touristenveranstaltungen." Ein Grinsen seinerseits. „Gelegentlich."  
>„Hmm, praktisch. Obwohl…fängt das hier oben nicht irgendwann an zu stinken? Der Duft muss doch hoch wehen." Bis auf Jane erntete sie von allen ein amüsiertes Schnauben.<br>„Nein, nicht wenn die Ratten alles zersetzen.", wieder der Riese.

„Also ich muss schon sagen, alles gut durchdacht.", mit einem Blick auf Heidi fuhr sie fort: „Ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass die Touristenführerin immer die Selbe ist? Sie scheint immerhin ein klasse Köder zu sein."  
>„Das ist sie. Heidi bringt uns immer ganz besondere Leckerbissen…wie man sieht."<br>„Es reicht Felix! Belange unserer Art haben dieses Menschenkind nicht zu interessieren. Sie wird sowieso bald zur Mahlzeit. Kein Grund sich mit diesem lästigen Blutbeutel zu beschäftigen!"  
>„Kind? Na hör mal Schätzen, wenn ich wie du 1,20 messen würde, wäre ich vorsichtig mit solchen Begriffen."<p>

Ihr Blick lag wie Feuer auf dem Menschen und alle um sie herum verspannten sich merklich. Alec legte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und flüsterte: „Schwester, beruhige dich! Du weißt was der Meister angeordnet hat. Sie soll unversehrt bleiben."  
>„Aber, aber Bruderherz. Das Miststück gibt sich doch bis jetzt ganz unbeeindruckt. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit ihr die Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Mir scheint sie hat noch nicht begriffen mit wem sie es bei uns zu tun hat." Ein grausames kleines Lächeln legte sich um ihre Züge, keiner wagte es sie zurückzuhalten. Gespannt wartete das Menschenmädchen auf das was nun kommen würde.<p>

Der Ausdruck in Janes Augen wurde starr und mit einem Mal spürte sie Schmerzen, die sich in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schienen. Für gewöhnlich war sie nicht besonders schmerzempfindlich und solange sich ihr Denken nicht verabschiedete, würde sie sich nicht der Schmach des Schreiens aussetzen. Aber wie lange konnte sie diese Schmerzen stumm ertragen? Die Frage erübrigte sich, da sich in dem Augenblick, als sie glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten, die Tür öffnete und die Meister eleganten Schrittes den Thronsaal betraten. Jane, deren Miene während des Szenarios immer ungläubiger geworden war, ließ also augenblicklich von ihr ab und sie fiel sofort auf die Knie.

„Jane, Liebes? Was hat das zu bedeuten?", mit fragender Miene sah er sein kleines Engelskind an und forderte sie somit auf, ihm ihre Hand zu reichen.  
>Sie näherte sich und tat wie ihr geheißen, nur um sich schon Sekunden später wieder von ihm abzuwenden. Caius forderte ihn nun ungeduldig auf ihn einzuweihen und Aro sagte: „Bruder, Janes Temperament hat sich wahrlich als Glücksfall erwiesen. Mir scheint Marcus Beobachtung, bezüglich der Abschwächung seiner Gabe, ist kein Einzelfall."<br>Caius hob den Kopf. „Fahre fort, Aro."

Er lächelte. „Mein kluger Bruder, begreift du noch immer nicht? Wir alle wissen, dass Janes Talent eine einzige Todesfolter ist…das Mädchen hätte viel schlimmer Leiden müssen." Nun richtete Jane zerknirscht das Wort an ihren Lieblingsgebieter. „Ihr meint dieses kümmerliche Menschenkind hat meine Gabe blockiert, Meister?"  
>„Ich fürchte so ist es Liebes. Doch gräme dich nicht all zu sehr."<p>

Der Mensch erwies sich tatsächlich als immer interessanter und er fühlte sich in seiner Entscheidung bestätigt sie hier zu behalten. Auch Caius schien seine Meinung über sie zu revidieren, wenn gleich er noch lange nicht dasselbe Potenzial in ihr vermutete wie Aro.  
>Dieser wollte erproben, ob auch seine Fähigkeiten durch das Mädchen beeinträchtigt sein würden. Doch er hatte noch immer nichts getrunken, daher fiel es ihm bedeutend schwerer sich zu konzentrieren, je länger er sich mit dem Menschen in einem Raum befand.<p>

Er nahm sich vor seine Gabe ein anderes Mal an ihr zu testen - das hatte Zeit. Nun war es erst einmal von größter Wichtigkeit das Mädchen zum Bleiben zu bewegen.  
>Selbstverständlich bestünde die Möglichkeit sie gegen ihren Willen hier zu behalten, aber wem wäre damit auf Dauer gedient? Niemandem. Denn wenn sich herausstellte, dass sie genauso viel versprechend war, wie er es annahm, würde sie einen festen Platz in ihrer Familie einnehmen. Loyalität zu ihren Meistern war in diesem Fall unabdingbar.<p>

In diesem Augenblick begann das Mädchen sich aufzurappeln und bemerkenswerterweise richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit, nun da sie wieder bei vollen Kräften war, sofort auf ihn. Auch Marcus schien das zu bemerken. Er hatte also recht gehabt was ihr Band zu ihm betraf. Natürlich. Marcus´ Gabe konnte ihn überhaupt nicht täuschen. Dennoch war es seltsam einen Menschen vor sich zu haben, der sich auf so seltsame Art und Weise zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

Er versuchte mit allen Kräften sein gewaltiges Verlangen nach ihrem Blut zu unterdrücken, hielt so viel Abstand wie nötig und breitete graziös und entschuldigend die Arme aus. „Verzeih den kleinen Zwischenfall, Herzchen." Bei diesen Worten vernahm er ein leises Knurren aus Janes Richtung, kümmerte sich aber nicht darum und sprach weiter: „Jane", er deutete auf seinen kleinen Engel. „kann neuen Bekanntschaften nie viel abgewinnen."

„Verstehe. Na dann will ich doch mal nachsichtig mit ihr sein. So schlimm ist es schließlich auch wieder nicht gewesen.", erwiderte sie mit einem höhnischen Grinsen in Richtung Jane. Als die Vampirin jedoch, wie beabsichtigt, auf ihre Provokation wütend die Augen verengte, wandte sie sich augenblicklich wieder Aro zu, der sie glücklicherweise amüsiert betrachtete. „Du solltest vorsichtig sein wen du dir zum Feind machst, Herzchen. So lieblich sie dir auch erscheinen mag, du hast selbst erfahren dürfen das sie nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt ist."  
>„Ein Glück, dass ich im allgemeinen nicht für meinen spritzigen Humor bekannt bin. Und bei allem Respekt, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern einen Witz gerissen zu haben. Ich habe sie lediglich auf ihre mangelnde Körpergröße aufmerksam gemacht, was kein Witz, sondern schlicht und ergreifend eine Tatsache ist. Wenn ich da irgendwie einen wunden Punkt getroffen haben sollte… ihr Pech, nicht meins."<p>

Die kleine Jane war vor Wut kaum noch zu halten und beruhigte sich erst wieder nachdem Alec sie ausgiebig beschwichtigt hatte. Aro schien über ihre verbalen Dreistigkeiten jedoch vielmehr überrascht als verärgert. Vermutlich waren sie es gewohnt, dass Menschen vor lauter Angst zu Salzsäulen mutierten, den Mund nicht aufbekamen und wie dummes, willen – und gedankenloses Vieh vor sich hin schwiegen.  
>Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Ihr Leben war ihr nicht all zu viel wert und ob sie nun weiterlebte oder von diesen Wesen getötet wurde, spielte für sie demnach keine Rolle. Also warum Angst haben?<p>

Sie wünschte sich lediglich nach wie vor, dass Aro ihr Herz zum Stillstand bringen würde. Allerdings war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob dieses Spektakel hier tatsächlich mit ihrem Ableben enden sollte. Schließlich erwähnte dieser Demetri vorhin etwas von einer Verwandlung und das Aro irgendwie an ihr interessiert wäre. Sie nahm also stark an, dass Aro bei ihrem gemütlichen, kleinen Dialog in Kürze auf dieses Thema zu sprechen käme.

Er machte sich daran ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und das Mädchen zu bringen. Es war besser die eigene Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu sehr auf die Probe zu stellen. Die Gefahr, dass der Blutdurst den Sieg davontrug war einfach zu hoch. Und so ging er auf seinen Thron zu und setze sich. Marcus und Caius hatten bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen. Mit einem Wink gab Aro den Zwillingen, Demetri, Felix und Heidi zu verstehen, dass sie sich locker und so unbedrohlich wie möglich, um die Meister verteilen sollten. Er war der Meinung ein wenig Distanz würde die Gemüter etwas beruhigen.

Der Mensch folgte jeder Bewegung stumm mit den Augen und schließlich blieb ihr neugieriger Blick, wie so oft, auf ihm ruhen. Sie schien darauf zu warten, dass er das Wort ergriff und das hatte er vor. Es schien ihm allerdings notwendig sein Anliegen so behutsam wie nur möglich vorzubringen. Denn obwohl es nicht den Eindruck machte, hoffte er darauf, Janes Fauxpas möge sie nicht doch zu sehr erschreckt haben.  
>„Wie ist dein Name, Kleines?", fragte er sie zärtlich, lullte sie professionell ein.<br>Als er daraufhin in ihr Gesicht sah, welches ihn auf seinem Thron fixierte, rechnete er schon mit einer provokanten Antwort. Umso überraschter war er, als sie ihm mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete: „Mein Name ist Marosier."

„Nun gut, Marosier. Dürfte ich wohl deine Meinung erfahren zu den Dingen, derer du heute Zeuge geworden bist? Ich denke im Namen aller Anwesenden zu sprechen, wenn ich behaupte, dass deine Reaktion äußerst ungewöhnlich ist. Besonders für einen Menschen. Lass uns doch an deinen Beweggründen teilhaben, Herzchen."  
>Ihr Blick glitt zuerst in Richtung des Schachtes, in den stets die Futterreste hinuntergeworfen wurden, dann taxierte sie alle Vampire der Reihe nach, runzelte die Stirn und sagte vorsichtig: „Das waren Fremde. Ich verstehe nicht warum ich Mitgefühl mit Leuten haben sollte, die mir nichts bedeuten. Sie waren langweilig und gewöhnlich. Wäre an manchen von ihnen etwas interessant gewesen, so hättet ihr sie mit Sicherheit genauso verschont wie mich. Oder nicht?"<p>

Fragend blickte sie ihn an. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Er drehte seinen Kopf erst nach links, doch von Marcus´ teilnahmsloser Miene konnte er keine Antwort erwarten. Er überließ ihm die Entscheidung - wie immer. Zu Seiner Rechten wartete Caius darauf, dass er seinen Entschluss laut aussprach. Die Wache hatte sich hingegen nicht gerührt.  
>Während Aro nun zögerlich das Wort an Marosier richtete, beobachtete er im Augenwinkel Jane, die Hand in Hand mit ihrem Bruder dastand. Was er zu sagen hatte würde ihr nicht gefallen. Doch er war der Meister und auch sein kleiner Liebling hatte seine Entscheidungen zu respektieren und seine Befehle kompromisslos auszuführen.<p>

„Ich gebe dir Recht. An ihnen war nichts Besonderes. Und genau das bringt mich zu dir. Ich würde dir gerne das Angebot unterbreiten Teil unseres beschaulichen Haushalts zu werden, Herzchen." Marosier sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und gleichzeitig drehte die gesamte Wache bei seinem Angebot den Kopf zu ihrem Meister um. In Janes Augen blitzen erste Funken von Eifersucht. Er fuhr fort: „Gewiss wirst du etwas Bedenkzeit wollen. Die werden wir dir selbstredend gewähren."  
>„Nein, das ist nicht nötig! Was auch immer die Einladung noch mit sich bringt, ich nehme sie gerne an."<p>

Ruckartig wandte er sich an seine Brüder, diese schienen allerdings noch immer kein all zu großes Interesse für das Mädchen aufbringen zu wollen. Ein Umstand, der ihm wirklich mehr als schleierhaft war. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Sahen sie nicht die Einzigartigkeit, die in ihr schlummerte? Oder war er nur deshalb so von ihr angetan, weil sie sich als seine Sängerin herausgestellt hatte? Beeinträchtigte sein Blutdurst seine Wahrnehmung so sehr? Nein. Er wusste an ihr war etwas ganz spezielles. Etwas, dass den Volturi einmal von großem Nutzen sein würde. Wenn sie schon jetzt in der Lage war, die Kraft mancher Vampirgaben zu reduzieren dann mussten ihre Talente es wert sein sie zu verwandeln.

Aber das es so einfach sein würde sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Sie schien tatsächlich Angst zu haben, er könne sein Angebot vielleicht doch zurücknehmen, seine Meinung ändern. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er gar keine Wahl mehr hatte. Wenn seine Neugierde erst einmal geweckt war, konnte nichts und niemand ihn davon abhalten zu bekommen was er wollte – und er wollte die Fähigkeiten dieses Mädchens! Er wollte sie ergründen, sie voller Stolz bewundern, damit glänzen und sie für seine Zwecke nutzen!

Er nickte Marosier zu und mit einem letzten nachdenklichen Blick wies er Felix dazu an, Chelsea zu holen. Sie sollte das Mädchen in ihr Zimmer bringen und ihr alles Wichtige erklären. Mit verwirrter Miene sah ihn die Wache an. Warum ausgerechnet Chelsea holen, wenn auch ein anderer diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnte? Nun, er wollte wissen was für Auswirkungen ihre Gabe auf Marosier haben würde. Chelseas Talent war für die Volturi von größtem Nutzen. Sie war für den Fortbestand der Familie sogar noch unentbehrlicher als die Hexenzwillinge, denn Chelsea war es, die mit ihrer Fähigkeit alle aneinander band, sie fest zusammenschweißte. Sollte sich ihre Gabe im Hinblick auf Marosier als uneffektiv herausstellen, so musste er etwas anderes finden um sich ihrer bedingungslosen Loyalität sicher zu sein. Die Vernarrtheit, welche sie für ihn empfand würde in dieser Hinsicht wohl mehr als nützlich für dieses Vorhaben sein.

Felix schritt über den Marmorboden zur Tür und öffnete sie mit gewaltigen Kräften, dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu einer Verbeugung um und eilte hinaus. Jetzt wandte Aro sich an Heidi, die rechts von Demetri stand: „Heidi, wärest du wohl so gut ein bis zwei Menschen für mich zu ködern. Ich bin schrecklich durstig." Fragend schaute sie in seine Richtung. „Ja ich weiß. Wir jagen für gewöhnlich nicht in Volterra, meine Liebe. Doch dieses Mal wollen wir eine Ausnahme machen."  
>„Ja Meister. Wie ihr wünscht." Schon machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.<br>Als sein Blick jedoch gierig an Marosier hängen blieb und er im Anblick ihrer pulsierenden Arterien versank, rief er ihr noch schnell hinterher: „Und Heidi…es eilt!"

Er hoffte wirklich Heidi möge schnell wieder zurück sein, denn sein Plan war die Kleine noch heute Nacht zu verwandeln. ER wollte es tun. Irgendein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es der erste Schritt sein würde sie so eng wie möglich an ihn zu binden. Um sie aber nicht zu töten brauchte er so viel Blut wie er nur aufnehmen konnte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung musste vollkommen sein.

Kurz nachdem diese bildschöne Heidi den Thronsaal verlassen hatte, tauchte auch schon wieder Felix mit einer neuen Vampirin an seiner Seite auf - das musste also Chelsea sein. Spontan machte sie auf Marosier einen recht sympathischen Eindruck. Irgendwie wirkte sie lockerer als die anderen Mitglieder der Wache. Felix stellte sich wieder neben Demetri, während Chelsea auf Aro zuging. „Meister, ich wünschtet mich zu sprechen?"  
>Aro lächelte. „Ganz recht. Ich möchte, dass du unserem neuen Familienmitglied ihr Zimmer zeigst und ihr alles Notwendige über uns erklärst."<p>

Chelsea sah die Unbekannte freundlich an und erwiderte: „Selbstverständlich, Meister. In welche Räumlichkeiten soll ich sie denn führen?" Aro legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete sie auf diese Weise wirklich lange. Er wirkte nachdenklich. „Sei so freundlich und quartiere sie in den Nordflügel ein. Dort sollten noch ein paar freie Gemächer zu ihrer Verfügung bereitstehen." Auf diese Worte hin wandte Jane schockiert ihren Kopf zu ihrem Meister. Auch Chelsea schien so verwundert, dass sie noch einmal vorsichtshalber nachhakte. „In eure Privaträume, Meister?" Aro lächelte sie beschwichtigend an. „Ja. Wie gesagt…so viele ungenutzte Zimmer. Sulpicia klagt bereits seit Ewigkeiten über diese Verschwendung. Sie wird sich an ein wenig Gesellschaft sicher erfreuen."

Sulpicia? Sie würde Chelsea später um eine Erklärung bitten müssen. Diese wandte sich nun wieder an sie, lächelte einmal flüchtig und fragte ob sie ihr wohl folgen möge. Das veranlasste sie dazu ein letztes Mal Aro anzusehen, der aufmunternd nickte und ihr versicherte, er würde ihr heute Abend einen Besuch abstatten. So verließ sie also zusammen mit Chelsea den Thronsaal.

Die Vampirin führte sie schweigend ein paar dunkle Gänge entlang, denen sie beim hereinkommen, dank Heidi, gar keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Die Wände waren mit zahlreichen antiken Kunstwerken bestückt. Bilder von längst vergangenen Schlachten, festgehalten in Tönen aus Braun und Rot. Vor Faszination bemerkte sie anfangs gar nicht, dass Chelsea begonnen hatte mit ihr zu sprechen. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Hm? Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich war zu versunken in die Gemälde. Was haben Sie gesagt?" Die gütige Vampirin lächelte sie verständnisvoll an und fragte: „Du interessiert dich für die Antike?" Sie nickte. „Na dann wirst du dich hier bald wie zu Hause fühlen. Die Meister sind wahre Relikte und zahlreiche Schätze, aus der Zeit ihrer Geburt, haben sie aufbewahrt."

„Darf ich fragen wie alt sie genau sind?" Chelsea war wirklich höflich zu ihr und so bereitete es Marosier keine Probleme ihr denselben Respekt zu erweisen. Freundlich antwortete sie: „Die Meister sind alle um die 3000 Jahre alt. Meister Caius, der Blonde auf dem rechten Thron, ist der Älteste. Dann folgt Marcus und schließlich Aro."  
>Interessiert hörte sie ihr zu. „Verzeihung, aber ich bin überrascht. Es scheint nämlich so als ob Aro der eigentliche Anführer wäre." Chelsea nickte. „Ja ich weiß. Das mag wohl daran liegen, dass Aro es in die Hand genommen hat die Gespräche zu führen."<p>

Während sie den Menschen weiter die einzelnen Gänge entlang führte, erkläre sie einiges über die, so genannten, Volturi und über die Aufgaben, die sie in der Vampirwelt übernahmen. Bis sie gemeinsam den Nordflügel erreichten, in dem Aro und seine Frau Sulpicia, wie ihr Chelsea auf ihre Frage hin mitteilte, residierten, hatte die Vampirin sie über alles wissenswerte aufgeklärt. „So, hier entlang.", sie deutete auf eine mit Gold verzierte Tür, am Ende des linken Korridors. Insgesamt teilte sich der Nordflügel in drei große Gänge, mit jeweils zahlreichen Zimmern, auf. Diese Sulpicia bewohnte wohl hauptsächlich den rechten und Aro den mittleren Gang.

Dann öffnete Chelsea ihr die wuchtige Tür, die sie allein nicht aufbekommen hätte und ließ sie vorbeigehen. Erst als sie sich auf dem riesigen Himmelbett niederließ schloss sie die Tür. Die bleiche Frau fragte, ob sie sich neben sie setzen dürfe und das Mädchen gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte. Danach unterhielten sie sich eine Weile über belanglose Kleinigkeiten, die man üblicherweise von sich gab um höflich und interessiert zu wirken. „Und? Könntest du dich hier wohl fühlen?"

Sie zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus. Langsam aber sicher beschlich sie wirkliches Misstrauen was Chelsea anging. Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte sie so ein seltsames Wohlgefallen in Chelseas Nähe gespürt, welches schlicht und ergreifend nicht ihren wahren Gefühlen entsprechen konnte. Natürlich kam es manchmal vor, dass ihr jemand auf Anhieb sympathisch war. Aber dieser Umstand hatte nie zur Folge, dass sie sich diesen Leuten emotional öffnete. Sie war höflich zu ihnen, unter Umständen gern in ihrer Nähe, aber nie wurde sie zu privat. Doch nun ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie zu ihr sagte: „Ja, ich fühle mich ganz wohl unter euch. Und ich bin glücklich in Aros Gemächern untergebracht worden zu sein. Wenn ich Janes Gesichtsausdruck richtig beurteilt habe ist das nicht üblich, oder?"

Ihr Blick wurde fragend. „Nein, durchaus nicht. Du scheinst Meister Aro bereits jetzt sehr zu mögen?" Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sich nicht auf so privates Terrain begeben, aber irgendetwas lief ganz und gar falsch. „Das stimmt. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber er hat sowas spezielles an sich. Tut mir Leid. Ich kann das nicht in Worte fassen. Es ist auch für mich seltsam. Normalerweise bin ich äußerst rational."

Warum hatte sie das gesagt? Chelsea nahm ihre Verwirrung zur Kenntnis. Sie schien sogar zu wissen was mit ihr los war. Vorhin hatte sie ihr etwas von Vampirgaben berichtet und welche Talente die Vampire hier im Einzelnen besaßen. Nur über sich selbst erwähnte sie nichts. Hatte auch Chelsea eine spezielle Gabe? Eine, die sie zwang ihrer Natur zuwider zuhandeln? Marosier hoffte es stark, denn sie verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis auf einmal vertrauensselig zu werden.

Bald darauf verabschiedete sich die Frau mit den Worten. „Ich gönne dir nun ein wenig Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit. Später werde ich dann Meister Aro Bericht erstatten. Er wird daraufhin auch sicher bald zu dir kommen." Endlich allein. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Sie hatte keine Uhr und ihr war jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen. Einzig und allein ihre Müdigkeit bot einen Anhaltspunkt. Aber nach den heutigen, aufreibenden Ereignissen durfte so etwas bestimmt nicht als Maßstab dienen. Mangels alternativer Beschäftigungsformen legte sie sich also auf dem Bett zurück, schloss die Augen und breitete die Arme aus. Nur kurze Zeit später war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	3. Teil 1 (2 von 3) - Ein Schatz für Aro

_»Erschaffe neu, aus Liebe dich zu mir,_  
><em>Daß Schönheit leb´ im deinen oder dir.«<em>

_»Make thee another self, for love of me,_  
><em>That beauty still may live in thine or thee.«<em>

(Auschnitt aus William Shakespeares Sonett Nr. 10, Übersetzung von Gottlob Regis)

* * *

><p>Als Chelsea schließlich zurückkehrte waren ein paar Stunden vergangen und Aro fragte sich natürlich was sie so sehr aufgehalten haben könnte. Heidi war bereits vor zwei Stunden mit einem köstlich duftenden, jungen Mann hier aufgetaucht, der seinen Durst stillte und die Wache hatte sich kurz darauf zurückgezogen. Nur Marcus und Caius saßen noch mit ihm zusammen auf ihren Thronen, als Chelsea näher kam und sie aufblicken ließ. Sie ging auf Aro zu und streckte ihm aus Gewohnheit sofort ihre Hand entgegen. Freudig umschloss er ihre Hände mit seinen. Jeder einzelne Augenblick, alle Emotionen und jegliche Worte, die zwischen Chelsea und Marosier gefallen waren, sog er in Sekundenschnelle in sich auf. Als er ihre Hände freigab, dankte er ihr und entließ sie zu ihrem geliebten Afton.<p>

Erneut nur noch Caius, Marcus und er. Bevor Chelsea eingetroffen war hatte er die beiden darüber aufgeklärt was er durch sie zu erfahren hoffte. Seine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt. Chelseas Gabe konnte nicht ihre ganze Wirkung entfalten und doch war es anders als bei Marcus und Jane - effektiver. Nur ein wenig, aber dennoch genug um stutzig zu werden. Hing es damit zusammen das Marosier sie bereits von sich aus mochte und Chelseas Fähigkeiten, Bande zu knüpfen, somit auf fruchtbareren Boden Wurzeln schlugen? Oder gab es eine andere Erklärung dafür?

Er drehte sich zu seinen Brüdern um und setzte sie über die Sachlage in Kenntnis. Marcus ergriff seltsamerweise als Erster das Wort. „Du hast Recht mit deiner Vermutung, Aro. Ihr Band verrät das sie Chelsea mehr gewogen ist, als den anderen Wachen. Ob das auch den Rest erklärt ist jedoch fraglich. Ich möchte dich, bevor du sie verwandelst, nur noch einmal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie zu uns allen, auch wenn Chelsea von ihr ein wenig positiver wahrgenommen wird, absolute Gleichgültigkeit empfindet. Weder hasst sie uns, noch würde sie im Ernstfall ihr Leben für uns geben. Lediglich du, Bruder, bildest eine Ausnahme. Ihr Band zu dir ist schon jetzt erkennbar. So etwas ist mir seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr untergekommen. Es ist selten und vielleicht auch…gefährlich."

Er verzog schwach sein Gesicht, weil ihm partout kein Zusammenhang zwischen dieser Feststellung einfallen wollte. Warum gefährlich? Um die Schwarzmalerei von Caius nicht zusätzlich zu nähren, berührte er seinen trübseligen Bruder rasch am Handgelenk und holte sich was er benötigte, um eine Sinnverbindung herstellen zu können. Es war besser, wenn Caius nicht zuhörte und er um die Bedeutung von Marcus´ Worten im Unklaren blieb. Andernfalls würde er sich noch vehement gegen eine Aufnahme von Marosier aussprechen und das musste er verhindern. Zwar wurden zumeist seine Entscheidungen durchgesetzt, da Marcus kein Interesse hegte von seinem Stimmrecht Gebrauch zu machen, aber wenn Caius erst einmal begann mit Nachdruck einen Entschluss zu verfolgen, würde sich sogar er beugen müssen – Caius war immerhin der Ältere.

Mit der Berührung strömten die Gedanken seines Bruders auf ihn ein, auch wenn dieser versuchte sie zu blockieren. Marcus tat das oft. Wie so vielen Anderen missfiel auch ihm die Vorstellung keine Kontrolle darüber zu haben, wie viel Aro sah und vor allem was er sah. Doch der Strom konnte nicht aufgehalten werden und so floss er immer weiter, ging auf ihn über. 'Ihre Faszination ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert, Aro. Kontrolliere ihre Begierde lieber und sei vorsichtig, denn dieses wahnhafte Interesse für dich ist alles andere als gesund. Weder für sie...noch für dich.'  
>„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Bruder. Ich werde dem, wenn nötig, Einhalt gebieten. Du kannst dich auf mein Wort verlassen. Oder habe ich dir jemals Grund gegeben mir zu misstrauen?", säuselte er und strafte seine Beteuerungen in Gedanken Lügen. Sollte sich Marosiers seltsame Bindung zu ihm als vorteilhaft erweisen, so würde er das Feuer schon zu seinen Gunsten zu schüren wissen.<p>

Nun mischte sich Caius in die Unterhaltung ein und gab kund wie er sich entschieden hatte. Während Marcus sich bereits wieder in die gewohnte Reglosigkeit flüchtete, bei der nichts und niemand sein Interesse wecken konnte, lauschte Aro seinem Standpunkt mit gemischten Gefühlen. „Marcus Worte beunruhigen mich Aro. Ich möchte gerne glauben, dass das Mädchen dir schon in Kürze treu ergeben sein wird. Aber was für einen Nutzen könnte die Familie daraus ziehen? Möchtest du es verantworten, wenn sie unsere Reihen spaltet? Bedenke Bruder, du allein stellst nicht die Volturi dar. Wir alle müssen mehr oder weniger mit dem Neuzugang zurechtkommen. Wenn du sie allerdings dazu bringen kannst uns entgegenzukommen und sich zu fügen…dann tu was du tun musst. Ich bin der endlosen Diskussion über solche Themen überdrüssig. Deine übertriebene Begeisterung in diesen Dingen ist einfach ein schwer zu schlagendes Argument." Damit war die Entscheidung endgültig getroffen. Später am Abend würde er zu ihr gehen, seine Gabe an ihr erproben und sie schließlich zu einer von Ihnen machen.

Die Nacht war bereits angebrochen als er sich von seiner Frau löste, um den Menschen aufzusuchen. Sulpicia war von seinem Wunsch nach einer neuen Verwandlung alles andere als angetan, aber er wusste das es nicht die Kleine war, welche ihren Unmut hervorrief. In ihrem weiblichen Wahn fühlte sie sich lediglich durch potentielle Konkurrenz bedroht, schließlich hatte sie das Menschenkind noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen und konnte sie daher nicht einschätzen. Doch augenscheinlich musste das Mädchen irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn haben, so dachte zumindest seine Frau. Warum sonst diese Vorzugsbehandlung? Warum die Unterbringung in den Nordflügel, so nahe bei ihnen? Ihr Geist schrie ihm diese Fragen entgegen, doch obgleich es seine Aufgabe als ihr liebender Ehemann war, schenkte er ihr dieses Mal keine Erklärung. Er kannte sie besser als sie sich selbst kannte und wusste, dass sie keiner beschwichtigenden Worte bedurfte. Es lag in Sulpicias Wesen jeden Gast freundlich aufzunehmen und so würde es auch bei Marosier geschehen. Nach ihrer Verwandlung hatten die beiden Zeit genug einander kennen zulernen und seine Frau konnte ihre Bedenken dann ruhen lassen. In einer selbstverständlichen, da oft ausgeführten, Geste hauchte er ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ die Räumlichkeiten von Sulpicia.

Schon auf den Gängen bemerkte er schmerzlich die Anwesenheit eines lebenden Wesens, denn Marosiers gleichmäßiger Herzschlag streifte seine Ohren und ihr köstlicher Duft umwehte ihn, noch bevor er leise die Tür öffnete. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, damit er nicht sofort seine Zähne in ihrer jugendlichen Kehle vergrub und sich nahm wonach seine Triebe so unnachgiebig verlangten! Nicht einmal unter größter Mühe gelang es ihm seinen Durst zu unterdrücken, obwohl er sich wieder und wieder vor Augen führte, dass er sich erst vor wenigen Stunden an einem ganzen Menschen gesättigt hatte. Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass das Blut einer Sterblichen so eine Wirkung auf ihn haben könnte! Nicht einmal in Edwards Gedanken war ihm der Duft des Blutes einer Sängerin so peinigend und benebelnd vorgekommen! Aro rang verzweifelt mit sich und zerbrach sich unter mühevoller Gedankenarbeit den Kopf, wie er es schaffen sollte das Mädchen nicht blutleer zu trinken! Erst als er die Tür öffnete, sie im Raum suchte und auch fündig wurde, lockerte ihr Anblick seinen Blutdurst geringfügig.

Wie ein Engel lag sie auf dem großen Bett. Zusammengerollt und die Arme, in einer Geste des Schutzes, um sich geschlungen. All die Kälte, die sie sonst wie ein nebliger Schleier zu umgeben schien wich einem einzigen Bild des Friedens. Andächtigen Schrittes näherte er sich bis er am Rand des Bettes kniete, auf dem ihr Kopf ruhte. Eine verirrte Strähne ihrer aschbraunen Lockenpracht strich er ihr, in einer plötzlichen Anwandlung von Zärtlichkeit, aus dem Gesicht. Die Zeit, in der er sie mit halb geschlossenen Augenlidern betrachtete und ihrem ruhigen Atem lauschte verstrich nun ohne das er es wahrnahm. Erst als sich ihr Körper unruhig zu winden begann erwachte er aus seiner Versunkenheit. Sacht bedeckte er ihre Wange mit seiner kalten, harten Hand und versuchte so zu erfahren was ihren Frieden bedrohte. Es funktionierte! Nur eine einzige Szene durchlief ihr Hirn in einer Endlosschleife. Sie war getränkt von Emotionen und in ihrem Chaos glich sie mehr einem Traum, denn einer Erinnerung. Seine Gabe sog ihn in das Geschehen. Er war sie und in diesem Moment waren all ihre Gedanken und all ihre Gefühle die seinen. Wie eine gewaltige Flut drohte ihr Schmerz ihn zu ertränken.

Er musste sich in einer Art Gaststätte befinden. Um ihn herum weilten Verwandte und Bekannte…Menschen, denen er nichts zu sagen hatte. Wie ungläubig sein Blick über jedes Gesicht wanderte, das an der langen Tafel saß und schwatze. Ein dumpfer Schmerz veranlasste ihn sich die Hände um den Körper zu schlingen und seine Oberarme zu reiben. Und wie kalt waren diese Hände, wie unsagbar kalt. Das Gelächter, die allseits heiteren Gespräche und die Musik im Hintergrund verschwammen immer mehr zu einem bedrückenden Durcheinander. Ordnung, er musste Ordnung schaffen in seinem Kopf. Aber wie?

Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er zählte sie nicht - es waren viele. Und wie sie erst alle starrten! Diese abstoßende Mischung aus geheuchelter Anteilnahme und der stillen Aufforderung, er möge sich doch endlich amüsieren und nicht weiter Trübsal blasen! Erst in dieser Nacht sah er sie zum ersten Mal mit ungetrübten Augen, sie alle. Warum hatte es ihn 13 Jahre gekostet, das zu erkennen? Doch nicht ER zählte, nein! Es war der Verrat an das Andenken seiner Eltern. Wie konnten sie so unbeschwert weiter machen, all die Menschen, die ihnen einst am nächsten standen? War er der Einzige, der nicht vergessen hatte? Nicht vergessen konnte?

Ihr Verhalten war Antwort genug. Ihr Lachen schmerzte und sämtliche Blicke verhöhnten ihn! Sie wollten alles rauben, was ihm seit ihrem Tod geblieben war. Wollten den Schmerz und die zeitweilige Leere vertreiben und kompensieren durch hohle Phrasen und sinnlose Plattitüden über das Geschenk des Lebens! Das Leben würde doch schließlich trotz tragischer Umstände weitergehen. Aufhören!

Er hatte sich das Recht auf Egoismus verdient! Seine Kindheit war vorbei, bevor sie wirklich begonnen hatte! War denn bereits ein Jahr zu lang, um all den verpassten Möglichkeiten nachzutrauern? Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit Gleichaltrigen zu spielen oder die Unbeschwertheit im Umgang mit anderen zu genießen, hatte sich ihm nie geboten. Seine Eltern waren immer wichtiger gewesen, wichtiger als alle eigenen Vergnügungen und Wünsche. Und als sie starben, starb auch für ihn alle Selbstverständlichkeit und jegliche Hoffnung auf ein unbeschwertes Leben.

Sie hatten Recht. Das Leben würde weitergehen - aber anders. Alles war seit ihrem Tod ein enormer Kraftaufwand. Gefühle, Gestiken, Gespräche und Gesellschaft zuzulassen bedeutete Krieg. Es war ein pausenloser Kampf, den er täglich gegen seine innere Lethargie austrug. Doch er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, es kostete zuviel wertvolle Energie. An diesem Abend beschloss er, mit nur 13 Jahren, das Schwert niederzulegen und sich der Kälte zu ergeben.

Eine warme Hand riss ihn plötzlich aus der Erinnerung des Mädchens, in welche er so sehr versunken war, dass es ihm nun schwer fiel sich davon zu lösen. Ohne Worte forschten ihre verschlafenden Augen in seinen, schienen ihm etwas mitteilen zu wollen. Doch ihre Gedanken waren ihm nun wieder vollkommen verschlossen, beinahe so als hätte sich mit ihrem Erwachen eine Mauer zwischen ihre Köpfe geschoben. Erst durch das sanfte, abwesende Kreisen ihrer Fingerspitzen auf der Außenseite seiner Hand, wurde er daran erinnert die Umarmung ihres wunderbar weichen Gesichts zu beenden. So warm, so menschlich. „Ich weiß was du gesehen hast, als ich geschlafen habe.", damit brach sie als erste die Stille.

Was hatte er denn gesehen? Nur eine verwirrende Anhäufung von emotionsgeschwängerten Gedanken. Er war es nicht gewohnt Fragmente zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenzusetzen, als wären es Teile eines Puzzles. Ihm fehlte die Orientierung, ein fassbarer Hintergrund um ihre Erinnerung zu begreifen. Wie sonst sollte er sie verstehen, wenn nicht durch den roten Gedankenfaden, der sich durch alle Köpfe zog? Er war durch die Unkenntnis der Situation so vernebelt, dass er sogar für einen Moment den eigentlichen Grund seines hier seins vergaß und der Durst noch weiter in den Hintergrund verbannt wurde. Erst der einzigartig köstliche Duft, der ihn umströmte als sie ihren Hals näher in seine Nähe bewegte und so die tödliche Gier in ihm entfachte, erinnerte ihn daran.

„Es war lediglich ein Ausschnitt. Vielleicht würdest du mir die Freude gewähren mich irgendwann auch an der ganzen Geschichte teilhaben zu lassen?", es kostete ihn viel Kraft das Verlangen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, aber die Anstrengung war nötig. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verschrecken, ihre Angst würde alles nur noch umso reizvoller machen. Aber das Mädchen überraschte ihn abermals, indem sie keinerlei Anzeichen von Nervosität überkam, ihn lediglich mit traurigen Augen ansah und flüsterte: „Ich fürchte meine Erinnerungen sind recht…trostlos. Es ist zu bezweifeln, dass du an so banalen, menschlichen Schicksalsschlägen Interesse haben könntest. Aber wenn es dein Wunsch ist, Ar…ähm… verzeih. Ich meine, Meister Aro." Es war ihm ein Rätsel warum diese formale Anrede, aus ihrem Mund, Missfallen bei ihm erregte. Er würde in Kürze ihr Herr sein und es gehörte für die Wachen zum guten Ton diesen privilegierten Status hervorzuheben. Lag es möglicherweise an der eben geteilten Erinnerung, die ihm so intim vorgekommen war wie selten eine zuvor, obwohl sie nur Verwirrung in ihm hinterließ? Oder hing es tatsächlich mit dem ungewöhnlichen Mädchen zusammen, deren Andersartigkeit er sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte?

Er wusste es nicht, aber entgegen jeder Logik bettete er ihren kleinen Kopf behutsam zwischen seine Hände und versicherte ihr: „'Aro' genügt völlig, Herzchen."  
>„Aber…werden die Anderen das gutheißen? Es steht mir doch bestimmt nicht zu dich so vertraut anzusprechen.", fragte sie beinahe schüchtern und er konnte hören wie sehr sie sich erhoffte, dass er ihr widersprechen möge. „Liegt dir etwas an den Anderen, Herzchen?" Wohlig seufzend schmiegte sie sich weiter in seine steinernen Hände und betastete mit schlanken Fingern das Phänomen seiner kalten, unnachgiebigen Haut. „Nein, aber…ich möchte dich nicht in eine Situation bringen, in der du dich vor den Anderen für mein unangemessenes Verhalten rechtfertigen musst. Familiäre Kleinkriege sind furchtbar anstrengend und sollten vermieden werden. Glaub mir, damit kenne ich mich aus."<p>

Diese Worte im Einklang mit ihrer schlaftrunkenen Glückseligkeit entlockten ihm doch tatsächlich ein zutiefst aufrichtiges Lachen. „Es tut mir Leid dir Illusionen zu rauben, aber du hast wohl kurzzeitig Jane aus deinem Gedächtnis verbannt. Glaube mir, sie ist ausgesprochen nachtragend. Wenn es nach ihr geht hat der Kleinkrieg schon begonnen.", erinnerte er das Mädchen, welches nicht mit einer Erwiderung auf sich warten ließ: „Aber warum sollte es nach ihr gehen? Du bist der Anführer, der Meister von allen. Würde es denn überhaupt Sinn machen eine Entschuldigung zu formulieren? Ich würde es nur tun, wenn du es von mir verlangst. Meiner Meinung nach habe ich nichts falsch gemacht, denn bei Respektlosigkeit kontere ich automatisch mit verbalen Entgleisungen."  
>„Jane ist über 700 Jahre alt und nicht gewohnt sich Respekt verdienen zu müssen. Erst recht nicht von einem Menschen.", erklärte er ihr so trocken, als wäre dieser Umstand offensichtlich und eigentlich keiner Erklärung wert.<p>

Als er nun seine Hände von ihr zurückziehen wollte ergriff sie seinen Arm, hielt ihn fest und schaute ihn ernst an. Er mochte es, wenn ihre Finger sein Fleisch suchten. „Ihr verabscheut Menschen sehr, nicht wahr?" Noch nie hatte Aro darüber nachgedacht wie er zu den Menschen stand. Sie waren Beute. Warum sich Gedanken um sein Essen machen? Doch nun sinnierte er kurz über ihre Frage, obwohl sie im Grunde eher einer Feststellung glich. „Nein. Die Wenigsten unter uns empfinden den Menschen gegenüber Abscheu. Ich nehme an es verhält sich eher, wie bei euch und eurem Futter." Dieser Vergleich brachte sie zum Nachdenken. Ihr feierlicher Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass sie zu einer Erkenntnis gelangt war. „Wenn das wahr ist, dann sind wir nicht so verschieden, wie du vielleicht glauben magst. Auch mir sind Menschen gleichgültig."

Lange Zeit sahen sie sich schweigend an und Aro gewöhnte sich langsam daran, von dem Menschenmädchen fasziniert zu sein. Aber das schmerzhafte Kratzen in seinem Hals erinnerte ihn daran, dass es schleunigst an der Zeit war es hinter sich zu bringen, bevor er noch ausversehen die Kontrolle über sich verlor, die Selbstbeherrschung in den Sand setzte und das Leben dieses kleinen Mysteriums gefährdete, weil er zu lang gewartet hatte. „Ich nehme an, es wird dir nichts ausmachen deine Sterblichkeit hinter dir zu lassen, um Teil unserer Familie zu werden?" Schon in der Mitte des Satzes war ihm klar, was ihr an seiner Formulierung zutiefst missfiel und ihr Gesicht zum Verdunkeln brachte. „Ich lasse alles hinter mir, weil es da nie etwas Lohnenswertes für mich gab und allein deinetwegen tue ich es noch bereitwilliger." Schon jetzt liebte er die schmeichelnde Wirkung, die ihre Treuebezeugungen auf sein Ego ausübten. Sie würde ihm allein Untertan sein. Er allein wäre ihr Meister, denn Aro glaubte nicht das sie von Marcus oder Caius Befehle entgegennehmen würde. Ja, an ihrer Loyalität zu ihm bestand schon jetzt kein Zweifel. Er wunderte sich nur, wie direkt sie ihn mit der Nase darauf stieß. Ihre unerschrockene Aufrichtigkeit war jedoch inspirierend und erquickte ihn auf das Höchste. „So sei es denn. Komm näher Herzchen und lass dein Blut für mich singen."

Ergeben schmiegte sich ihr warmer, duftender Körper in seine ausgebreiteten Arme. Sie war so unheimlich weich und zerbrechlich. Beinahe bereute ein winziger, unbedeutender Teil seiner Selbst sie verwandeln zu müssen, nur um sie als neue Trophäe in seine Sammlung eingliedern zu können. Doch sein übertriebener Durst und die Tatsache, dass sie es selbst so wollte, dass sie bei ihm sein wollte, brachten den leisen Anflug seines verkümmerten Gewissens zum Erliegen. Nur einmal hob sie noch ihren hübschen Kopf um ihn anzusehen - ein letztes Mal aus menschlichen, grauen Augen. „Bleibst du während der Verwandlung bei mir?" Abgelenkt von ihrem Geruch und der Vorfreude auf seine ganz persönliche, ihm treu ergebene Wache, dachte er nur ganz kurz an Sulpicia und was sie davon halten würde, bevor er seinen Entschluss fasste. „Das werde ich. Bis dein kleines Herz aufhört zu kämpfen."  
>„Dann habe ich meinen Krieg also endgültig verloren und muss die Waffen niederlegen?", hauchte sie bedeutungsschwanger. Ein Schmunzeln seinerseits. „Irrtum, Herzchen. Du beginnst einen neuen Feldzug. Noch einmal ganz von vorne. Aber diesmal …für immer." Dann atmete er ein letztes Mal ihren berauschenden, alles übertreffenden Geruch ein und biss zu, so sanft es ihm möglich war. Das Letzte, was sie in ihrem alten Leben sah war Aro.<p>

Ganz plötzlich war er da, der Schmerz und ihre Schreie begleiteten ihn wie einen treuen Gefährten. Qualen wie heiße Wellen, die am Riff zerschellen, brachen über sie herein. Phasenweise wurde sie überschwemmt. Bei jedem Wellengang Schreie, Schreie…nichts als Schreie. Ein Heulen aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele.  
>Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Sekunden? Eine Ewigkeit? Sie wusste es nicht.<p>

Gift wie Feuer leckte an ihr, brannte in ihr. Nichts um sie herum, nur Qual. Keine Wahrnehmung, bloß entferntes Bewusstsein, dass jegliche Realität verzerrte. Ihr Blut brannte, steckte alles in Brand was in ihr war. Leber, Niere, Lunge, Herz - ein Organinferno. Wenn sie schon nicht ohnmächtig wurde, dann musste sie sich ablenken. Weg von dem Schmerz, der tosenden Feuerflut in ihrem Innern. Aber sie konnte in der Hitze keinen Gedanken fassen. Da waren nur Flammen, glühende Schwerter, die auf sie einstachen. Dich sie musste, MUSSTE an etwas anderes als die Höllenpein denken, die in ihr wütete.  
>Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Sekunden? Eine Ewigkeit? Sie wusste es nicht.<p>

Ein Kampf war entbrannt, zwischen ihrem Verstand und dem Gift. Sie wusste es und doch wusste sie nichts. Keine klaren Gedanken, sie waren vom Gift ins Feuer gezerrt worden. Sie musste sie befreien! Nur Gedanken konnten sie vom Schmerz ablenken! Ablenkung…Aro! Aro!  
>Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Sekunden? Eine Ewigkeit? Sie wusste es nicht.<p>

Ihr Verstand gewann für einen Augenblick die Oberhand. War sie noch in seinen Armen? Sie spürte nichts, brannte zu sehr, kämpfte zu viel. War er noch da? Sie realisierte nichts, litt zu stark, starb zu…  
>"NEIN!" Ein Moment der Klarheit. Aro war hier, bei ihr. Seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Fest, eisern.<br>"AHHH!" Ihre Schreie. Seine Schreie. Auch seine? Seine Schreie! Seine Gabe! Er fühlte ihre Schmerzen! Er durfte nicht fühlen, was sie fühlte!  
>„NEIN! NEIN!"<p>

Warum schrie sie diesmal? Aro? Der Schmerz? Sie konnte es nicht wissen, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt offenbarte ihr Gegner sein wahres Gesicht. Er hatte sie verhöhnt, der Feind verhöhnte sie! Sie war nie ein Ebenbürtiger für ihn gewesen, war zu schwach, verlor ihr Duell, schrie, starb und ging vollkommen in Flammen auf. Wie lange brannte sie?

Noch in derselben Nacht begann sich ihr Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Ihre Verwandlung ging erstaunlich schnell vonstatten - bald hatte sie es geschafft, das Gift hatte sich schon großzügig in ihrem Körper verteilt. Ihm kam es äußerst merkwürdig vor einen Menschen bei seiner Umwandlung zu begleiten und er stellte sich mehr als einmal die Frage, wie sie es geschafft hatte ihm dieses Versprechen abzuringen. Diese Unterstützung war keinesfalls üblich, denn Menschen waren für die Volturi erst von Wert, wenn ihre Herzen tot und ihre Körper kalt waren. Warum Rücksicht mit Menschen haben? Er hätte sein Versprechen brechen und sie allein lassen können, aber dennoch tat es nicht. Jede einzelne Minute blieb er bei ihr und hörte sich an, wie sie litt - seinetwegen. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit der Art und Weise zu tun wie sie sich schutzsuchend an ihn geklammert hatte, als könne er allein sie vor den grausigen Flammen bewahren. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie schon jetzt Einfluss auf ihn ausübte, ihre Besonderheit sein Sammlerherz so stark zum Anschwellen brachte, dass er diesen einmaligen, letzten Moment in ihrem sterblichen Leben mit ihr teilen wollte, verbannte er sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf. Fest stand, dass er doch tatsächlich in Erwägung gezogen hatte Alec zu rufen und ihn seine Gabe einsetzen zu lassen, nur um ihr die Schmerzen zu ersparen. Doch kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen, da erinnerte er sich an den Grund, der ihn überhaupt erst dazu bewogen hatte sie zu verwandeln - ihre Immunität! Alecs Fähigkeit hätte höchstwahrscheinlich gar keine große Wirkung gezeigt. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

Irgendwann während der Nacht entsandte ihre Kehle schließlich Schreie von solch schmerzlicher Intensität, dass er sich ganz intuitiv dazu veranlasst sah sie schützender in die Arme zu schließen und ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge zu drücken, um ihr Wehklagen zu dämpfen. Und plötzlich geschah es! Der direkte Körperkontakt mit ihrer Haut musste es ausgelöst haben! Denn auf einmal hatte auch er sie fühlen können, die Schmerzen. Und auch wenn seine Verwandlung über 3000 Jahre zurück liegen mochte, war das Feuer wie ein alter Vertrauter gewesen, an den er sich sofort erinnerte. Sobald man zum Vampir wurde waren körperliche Schmerzen ein Fremdwort, man musste sie nicht mehr fürchten. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte Aro sich nicht mehr so verwundbar, so...menschlich gefühlt und er verabscheute es! Was ihn allerdings viel wichtiger schien und ihn so beschäftigte, dass die züngelnden Flammen zum Echo verkamen, war das 'warum'. Weshalb funktionierte seine Gabe plötzlich wieder? Lag an daran, dass Marosier geschwächt und ihr Unterbewusstsein dadurch angreifbarer war? Was auch immer es war, es währte nicht lange, denn irgendwie musste sein Aufschrei durch ihren benebelten Verstand gedrungen sein. Sofort wurde sie furchtbar unruhig in seinen Armen, zappelte und schrie nur noch inniger, so dass er sie schließlich freigab. Denn offensichtlich war es das, was sie wollte - zumindest hatte er es kurz in einem seltenen, klaren Augenblick in ihren Gedanken aufschnappen können. Seine kurze Qual war damit beendet, doch Marosiers hatte erst begonnen. Er tat ihr den Gefallen und beging daraufhin nicht mehr den Fehler sie zu berühren, aber er blieb in ihrer Nähe und hoffte seine Anwesenheit möge ihr zumindest ein wenig Kraft schenken. Eigentlich war das nicht möglich und doch schien es ihm, als würde sie sich jedes Mal ein wenig entspannen, wenn sie bisweilen die Augen aufschlug und sah, dass er noch immer bei ihr war.

Jetzt, in den letzten verbleibenden Minuten, vollendete ihr Körper die Wandlung. Sie verkrampfte nicht mehr, ein friedlicher Ausdruck beflügelte ihre nunmehr vollkommenen, marmorhaften Züge und ihr Atem setzte immer häufiger aus. Und in dem Moment, da die Welt Marosier zu den Toten zählte, geschah schon wieder etwas Eigenartiges! Mit ihrem letzten, verklungenen Herzschlag fühlte er diese ungewöhnliche, urplötzliche Ruhe, die aus heiterem Himmel kam und weiter und weiter in ihm aufstieg! Es ähnelte stark einem wohligen, glückseligen Gefühl, dass seinen Körper wie liebkosende Wellen ausfüllte und ihn von innen heraus wärmte. Schlagartig fühlte er sich von all seinen Sorgen, den zahlreichen, unwiderruflichen Fehlern seiner Vergangenheit und jeglichem Zorn, befreit. Ihm war als könne er nie wieder so etwas wie Wut oder Leid empfinden, weil sein Geist tiefer im Frieden verwurzelt war als jemals zuvor. Nie wieder wollte er dieses Paradies verlassen und zurückkehren müssen in die kalte, dunkle Wirklichkeit seines Lebens! Er fühlte sich so ausgeglichen und unbeschwert wie niemals zuvor und seine einzige Sorge, als Marosier mit ihren neuen, rotfunkelnden Augen, neugierig den Blick auf ihn richtete, war, dass die soeben geborene Vampirin all den Frieden nehmen könnte, den sie ihm gerade unwissentlich geschenkt hatte.

«

»


	4. Teil 1 (3 von 3) - Ein Schatz für Aro

_»Es ist eine böse Wahrheit, dass uns Leid reifer macht, den Farben unseres Wesens mehr Glanz, unseren Worten mehr Tiefe verleiht. Sofern das Leid uns nicht ganz zerstört, uns allen Glauben und alle Hoffnung raubt und unsere Zukunftsträume und die Achtung vor den kleinen, doch unerlässlichen Dingen des Lebens.«_

(Anne Rice, Die Königin der Verdammten, S.14)

* * *

><p>Das Erste was sie in ihrem neuen Leben sah war Aro. Er stand vollkommen entspannt, ja beinahe glückselig vor dem Bett und hielt seine seltsam glänzenden Augen auf sie gerichtet. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern warum sie wieder im Bett lag. Hatte sie nicht in Aros Armen gelegen bevor er sie…doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen langsam zurück. Er hatte sie eng umschlungen festgehalten und als ihre Schmerzen größer und größer wurden, hatte er sie nur umso enger in seine Arme gepresst. Das war dann der Moment als er plötzlich leise aufschrie und Marosier wusste noch wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte er möge sie schnell loslassen, damit ihm die Schmerzen erspart blieben. Danach war sie wohl aufs Bett gefallen. Prüfend wandte sie sich nun an Aro, ihren Schöpfer und obwohl es nicht den Eindruck machte als würde er noch Schmerzen haben musste sie sich dennoch vergewissern. Sie musste es einfach.<p>

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie sanft und erschrak ein wenig über sich selbst. War das etwa ihre Stimme? Aro schien zu wissen was sie gerade beschäftigte, denn er schenkte ihr, gleich einer Bestätigung, ein bejahendes Nicken, welches von einem gütigen Lächeln begleitet wurde. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Herzchen. Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit. Um ehrlich zu sein…", während er den Satz in der Luft schweben ließ schritt er gewohnt anmutig immer näher auf sie zu, bis sich sein Gesicht unmittelbar vor ihrem befand und sie mit ihren neuen Augen jedes winzige Detail seiner Schönheit bestaunen konnte.

Marosier überkam das Gefühl zum ersten Mal mit klaren, offenen Augen zu sehen. Wie hatte sie jemals anders durchs Leben gehen können? Sie kam sich plötzlich so unheimlich stark vor, sowohl physisch als auch mental. Ihr war als könne sie nun alles erreichen, wenn sie nur wollte! Aro riss sie kurz aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich fühle mich sogar ganz außerordentlich leicht, nahezu schwerelos und du musst der Grund dafür sein, Herzchen. Eine andere Erklärung will mir im Augenblick nicht einfallen." Wie zur Untermalung seiner Worte strich seine Hand wieder und wieder zärtlich über ihre Wange und sie bemerkte, dass seine Berührungen sich nicht länger eisig anfühlten. Sie spürte nur noch eine angenehme Kühle und fragte sich, ob er es wohlmöglich bedauerte nicht mehr ihre warme Haut spüren zu können. Der Gedanke er würde vielleicht etwas vermissen was sie ihm jetzt nicht mehr länger geben konnte, schnürte ihr die Brust zusammen und sie erwartete für einen Moment, dass ihre Atmung ins Stocken geraten würde - doch das tat sie nicht. Ihre Lunge schrie nicht länger nach Sauerstoff! Anstatt in tiefere Atemzüge zu verfallen stellte sie zum ersten Mal überrascht fest, dass sie schon seit einer geraumen Zeit nicht mehr atmete. Darum also keine ablenkenden Gerüche!

Marosier konzentrierte sich also fernab von jeglichen Ablenkungen vollständig auf Aro. Mittlerweile kam ihr diese Reaktion beinahe natürlich vor, es war als würde dieser Mann all ihre Impulse wie ein Puppenspieler in den Händen halten, sie steuern und sich selbst zum unangefochtenen Mittelpunkt aufschwingen. Wäre sie in seiner Nähe nicht so blind, hätte sie ihre Machtlosigkeit bestimmt als erbärmlich abgetan. Aro war indes immer noch so wunderbar nahe und er schien tatsächlich verändert. Beinahe als würde er unter starken Beruhigungsmitteln stehen, welche es ihm ermöglichten, die Welt in einem helleren Licht als vorher zu sehen. Aber wie kam er auf den Gedanken das könne mit ihr zusammenhängen? Möglicherweise missfiel ihm dieses neuartige Gefühl und er machte sie dafür verantwortlich! Allein die Vorstellung ihm zu missfallen hinterließ ein Brennen in ihrem Herzen!

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen warum du dich auf einmal so fühlst. Wie diese Vampirgaben funktionieren weiß ich doch überhaupt nicht, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich nichts mache, ehrlich! Bitte glaub mir!" Ihre Stimme wurde zunehmend flehend, sodass Aro sich gezwungen sah einzugreifen um sie widerwillig zu beruhigen, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war gefiel ihm Marosiers Panik. Sie war ihm so zugetan, so lechzend nach seinem Wohlwollen! Ob ihr bereits klar war wie abhängig sie sich damit von ihm machte? Er ließ seine geschmeidigen Finger über ihre Wangenknochen gleiten und begann sie mit schmeichelnder Sanftheit zu beschwichtigen. Seine Stimme war die Melodie des Friedens selbst. „Psch…ist schon gut. Es ist nicht Schlimmes dabei, Herzchen. Du bist eine Neugeborene Vampirin. Zu wissen wie deine Gabe funktioniert und wie du sie beherrschen kannst würde an ein Wunder grenzen. Aber schon bald hast du es unter Kontrolle."

Aro erhob sich nun und strich, kaum das er stand, seinen Anzug glatt. Zum ersten Mal seit sie mit Aro allein war fand sie keine Worte und gab sich daher besser einem intelligenten Schweigen hin, als dumm drauflos zu plappern, nur um die Stille mit unwichtigen Sinnlosigkeiten zu füllen. Marosier hatte so ein Verhalten schon immer an ihren Mitmenschen verabscheut. Warum mussten sich Menschen immer unwohl fühlen, sobald keiner redete. Entweder es gab etwas zu sagen, oder nicht. Worte nur um der Worte willen auszusprechen war in ihren Augen eine Verschwendung von Energie. Während die junge Vampirin also ihren Gedanken nachhing spürte sie Aros verstohlen Blick in ihrem Nacken - er betrachtete sie heimlich aus dem Augenwinkel und sie genoss diese Zuwendung seinerseits über alle Maßen, sodass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Züge stahl. Ohne exakt zu wissen was sie so glücklich machte, riss Aro sie schließlich aus ihrem träumerischen Hochgefühl.

„Möchtest du jagen gehen, Herzchen? Warum frage ich erst, mit Sicherheit bist du unheimlich durstig." Ob sie durstig war? Konnte das schmerzhafte Kratzen in ihrer Kehle, welches sie plötzlich so intensiv verspürte, etwa ein Indiz dafür sein? Wenn ja hatte sie allerdings Durst, sehr großen Durst! Ihr Hals fühlte sich plötzlich an als habe sie Sand verschluckt und jemand würde mit Messern auf ihre Kehle einstechen, um sie von dem Staub zu befreien und sie zum Atmen zu bringen!

Sie unterdrückte mühsam den Impuls sich an den Hals zu fassen und sprang mit einer Leichtfüßigkeit die sie selbst in Erstaunen versetzte vom Bett, wo sie sich direkt neben Aro stellte. „Wirst du mitkommen und mir zeigen wie es geht?" Er drehte ihr langsam den Rücken zu und sie beschlich der Verdacht, ihm könne eventuell langsam bewusst werden das er zu seiner Frau zurück musste, wenn er sich nicht allerhand Fragereien aussetzen wollte. Marosier war seiner Frau bisher noch nicht begegnet, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese davon angetan sein würde wenn ihr Mann soviel Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, obwohl er genauso gut eine Wache schicken konnte, die sie beim Jagen begleitete. Umso erstaunter war sie, als er ihr den Wunsch nicht verwehrte und ihr tatsächlich anbot sie zu unterstützen.

Sie konnte nur schwer beschreiben was in diesem Augenblick in ihr vorging. Es war so befreiend und angenehm in seiner Nähe zu sein, dass sie sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte wie sie sich ohne seine Gesellschaft fühlen würde. Selbstverständlich war ihr mehr als bewusst das Aro nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihr sein konnte, er hatte schließlich sein eigenes Leben, eine wichtige Aufgabe und eine vermutlich bildschöne Frau. Aber ganz unbewusst ertappte sie sich dennoch bei dem Wunsch ihn die ganze Zeit bei sich haben zu wollen. Warum hatte dieser Mann eine solche Wirkung auf sie? Was gab ihr seine Anwesenheit, dass sie seine Gesellschaft doch tatsächlich ihrer geliebten Einsamkeit vorzog?

Alles schien sich plötzlich zu verzerren und sich ihrem Einfluss zu entziehen. Die letzen neun Jahre war sie allein mit sich und ihrem Leben gewesen und verdammt das war gut so! Es war harte Arbeit gewesen alle Menschen, denen scheinbar so viel an ihr lag, zu vergraulen! Marosier wollte es nicht anders, sie wollte keine störenden sozialen Kontakte, die sie in ihrer Freiheit einschränkten, die Rücksicht und Anteilnahme von ihr forderten, wenn sie sich lieber nur auf sich selbst konzentrieren wollte. Dieser Konflikt drohte ihr den Schädel zu spalten!

Wie konnte sie das Verlangen nach Aros Nähe in Einklang mit ihrem Drang nach Unabhängigkeit bringen? Um seine Anwesenheit zu betteln hieße, alle Prinzipien zu verraten mit denen sie sich inzwischen identifizierte! Sie war unterkühlt, allein, gleichgültig. Ja! Aber das alles war sie gerne! Es waren Eigenschaften, die sich durch äußere Umstände entwickelt hatten und die sie irgendwann gerne für sich annahm. Sich selbst so zu sehen, als eine junge Frau von 21 Jahren, die sich freiwillig aus dem gesellschaftlichen Leben zurückzog, über den Dingen stand und sich nur für sich selbst interessierte, verschaffte ihr eine enorme innere Ausgeglichenheit. Das war nun einmal sie und ihr seltsam irrationales Interesse für Aro drohte einfach alles zu verschlingen was sie sich mühsam aufgebaut hatte!

Sie wollte sich in ihrer aufgewühlten, aufgebrachten Stimmung gerade schwungvoll zu Aro umdrehen, als ihr Blick einen Spiegel streifte, der einsam an der Wand hing und sie schlagartig zu Eis gefrieren ließ. Wer sah ihr da entgegen? Sie erkannte das schöne Gesicht, das vom Glas zurückgeworfen wurde nicht! Plötzlich fühlte sie wie sich rasend schnell Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen sammelte und sammelte und sammelte, aber nicht mal eine einzige einsame Träne wagte es über ihre toten Wangen zu kullern! Würde sie nie wieder weinen können, egal wie sehr ihr auch danach zumute war?

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und starrte weiterhin die Person im Spiegel an und versuchte eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und sich selbst herzustellen. Wie war es möglich äußerlich alle körperlichen Makel, alles Schmutzige hinter sich gelassen zu haben und sich innerlich noch genau so schuldig und von Hass zerfressen zu fühlen wie vorher? Das war nicht fair, es war einfach nicht fair! Dieses vollkommene Gesicht im Spiegelbild, diese bildschöne Frau schien nichts von all den Schmerzen und all der Wut zu ahnen, die tief in ihr wüteten und sie seit Jahren zerstörten und ihre Gefühle und jeglichen Sinn für Anteilnahme erkalten ließen!

Die welligen, aschbraunen Haare, die sich in einem neuen Glanz sanft um ihr Kinn schmiegten und an ihren Schultern endeten, waren nebensächlich. Auch die Perfektion ihrer weißen, glatten Haut, die rosigen Lippen und die wohlgeformte Figur waren unbedeutend! Marosier klammerte sich nur an den teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Augen, welche trotz der satten roten Farbe die gleiche Intelligenz und Tiefe ausstrahlten wie zuvor! Das waren die einzigen Dinge, an denen sie sich erkannte! Sie müsste glücklich über diese neue Vollkommenheit sein, aber es machte sie einfach nur krank zu fühlen, was sie fühlte! All die versteckten Unsicherheiten und Minderwertigkeitskomplexe in einem Körper, der sie jedes Mal wenn sie in den Spiegel schauen Lügen strafen und sie für ihre Wahnvorstellungen verhöhnen würde!

Angeekelt wandte sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab, starrte mit geschlossenen Augen zu Boden und ballte ihre Hände zu einer eisernen Kugel. Erst als Aro mit seinen Fingern ihr Kinn anhob, sich hinter sie stellte und ihr Gesicht zum Spiegel drehte, öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Sein Körper war so dicht an ihrem Rücken das nicht einmal eine Rasierklinge dazwischengepasst hätte und zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Verwandlung atmete sie tief und genießerisch Sauerstoff ein. Der Geruch, welcher ihr entgegenschlug übertraf alles, was sie jemals gerochen hatte und für einen Augenblick waren alle trüben Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Er duftete himmlisch! Einzigartiger und unbeschreiblicher als sie es sich auch nur in Gedanken hätte ausmalen können! Sie war nicht einmal in der Lage diesen Geruch in Worte zu fassen! Womit hätte sie ihn vergleichen können, was würde ihm gerecht werden? Unwillkürlich neigte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten und schnupperte möglichst unauffällig an seiner Kehle, inhalierte den Duft, der sie ganz schläfrig und zufrieden werden ließ.

Aro betrachtete unterdessen das Bild, welches sich im Spiegel bot und wanderte mit seinem Handrücken, so sanft wie ein geduldiger Liebhaber in der Hochzeitsnacht, über ihren freigelegten, ihm dargebotenen Hals. „Du bist unbeschreiblich schön geworden, Herzchen. Warum also die Trauermiene? So ein Anblick sollte ausnahmslos jeden entzücken." Seine Stimme war wie balsamierender Honig, süß und schwer. Marosier antworte nicht auf der Stelle, sondern hüllte sich weiter in den beschützenden Mantel ein, den sein Geruch für sie darstellte. Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, nicht jetzt, nicht in einem Augenblick da ihre Anwesenheit all seine Sinne vernebelte.

Lange Zeit schwiegen sie. Marosier hatte das Kratzen in ihrer Kehle schon seit langem vergessen und Aro konnte sich in der derzeitigen Position nur schwerlich an seine vorangegangene Frage erinnern, zumindest solange bis sie ihm endlich darauf Antwort gab. „Ich wünschte die Verwandlung hätte nicht nur mein Gesicht und meinen Körper, sondern auch meinen Geist, mein Inneres ausgetauscht. Dann wäre ich wirklich vollkommen." Er verlangte keine weiteren Ausführungen und stellte auch seinerseits keine näheren Fragen, doch bei ihren mutlos gehauchten Worten verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht unmerklich. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein unverständliches Stirnrunzeln, das schwer zu identifizieren war weil seine harte Haut keine Falten schlug.

Wie hätte sie ihm schonend beibringen können, dass diese perfekte Hülle ihre größte Strafe war, eine Qual? Wie konnte sie ihm verständlich machen, dass sie sich mitsamt ihren Zweifeln, ihrer Vergangenheit, den verschwommenen Erinnerungen und allem was ihre Persönlichkeit ausmachte, in dieser gläsernen, maskenhaften Gestalt der Perfektion gefangen fühlte? Wie eine kaputte, abgesplitterte Porzellanpuppe, die mit neuer, glänzender Farbe übergemalt wurde und innerlich, unter der Oberfläche genauso zerstört blieb, machte Marosiers neues, perfektes Aussehen nichts heile. Vielmehr verdeutlichte es ihr die Diskrepanz zwischen Hülle und Inhalt umso dramatischer. Alle äußeren Narben waren verschwunden, nicht mehr existent, als wären sie niemals da gewesen. Eine Vergangenheit die für alle anderen ausgelöscht war, obwohl Marosier selbst noch von den Schmerzen verfolgt wurde.

Plötzlich entfernte sich der Geruch. Sie registrierte es noch bevor sie das Verlassen seiner Haut auf ihrer wahrnahm. Sofort nahm sie Witterung auf und versuchte den Duft wieder einzufangen. Er stand an der Tür, mit ausgestreckter Hand, auf sie wartend. Für einen Moment zögerte sie und sie sahen sich in ihrer Reglosigkeit tief in die Augen, versuchten ihre Gedanken zu ergründen - vergeblich. Beide Geister blieben sich verschlossen, sie bewahrten sich beide das Privileg ihrer Privatsphäre und überließen einander in gegenseitigem Staunen und Bewunderung. Für beide war es anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Nicht besser, nicht schlechter…einfach anders. Und so nahm Marosier die dargebotene Hand ihres einzigen Meisters und gemeinsam verließen sie die Gemächer.

Die Nacht musste bitterkalt sein, aber sie spürte es nicht. Kälte würde ihr wohl nie wieder etwas ausmachen. Leise schlichen die beiden Vampire durch den Schnee und hinterließen ihre Fußabdrücke. Welcher Mensch verließ in einer so eisigen Winternacht sein trautes Heim, um in den Wald zu gehen? Aber Aro hatte darauf bestanden das sie ihre erste Jagderfahrung abseits der Stadt machte. Dort würden sie die zahlreichen Gerüche von menschlichem Blut nur zusätzlich ablenken und alles erschweren. Soweit so gut, nur konnte sie hier in den tiefen des Waldes weit und breit keinen menschlichen Geruch wahrnehmen. Wie Schneejäger wandelten sie lautlos über den verschneiten Waldboden, eine Ewigkeit wie ihr schien.

Als sie sich schon beinahe damit abgefunden hatte durstig in den Schlossturm zurückzukehren wurden ihre Sinne von einem ganz seltsamen Duft vernebelt. Dieser Geruch war wundervoll und schön in jeder Art und Weise und doch unterschied er sich maßgeblich von Aros. Er hatte nichts Friedliches an sich, nein. Beim Einatmen dieser Duftnote überkam sie eine Qual, die gleichermaßen verlockend und widerlich war. Sie musste in das Fleisch des Menschen beißen, der mit seinem Blut diesen Geruch verströmte! Sie musste es, sonst würde sie sterben, austrocknen, vollkommen zerfallen! Allein der Gedanke an das warme, fließende Blut aus dünnen, pulsierenden Venen sorgte dafür, dass sie schlucken musste um ihren Hals vom trockenen Staub zu befreien!

Ja, es war Blut, warmes Blut und es kam näher! Aufgeregt wandte sie sich an ihren Begleiter. Dies würde ihre erste Mahlzeit werden! Beschwichtigend legte ihr Aro seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er hatte ihr geraten in der Nähe von Menschen möglichst wenig einzuatmen - zumindest am Anfang. Das würde es ihr wohl leichter machen nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und somit verhindern, dass ihr Blutdurst überhand nahm und sie blind vor Verlangen danach wurde. Sie schlichen um den ahnungslosen Menschen herum, beobachteten ihn aus dem Dunkel heraus. „Versuche dich zu beherrschen.", hörte sie Aro pausenlos sagen, doch diese leeren Worte hatten für ihre Gier keine Bedeutung.

Vielleicht wäre das Vergnügen ihrer ersten Mahlzeit ein längeres gewesen, wenn er ihr erklärt hätte wie. Aber so preschte sie in einer derartigen Schnelligkeit nach vorne, dass Aro nicht einmal wusste wie ihm geschah, packte den Menschen bei der Kehle und vergrub durstig ihre Zähne in ihm. Das süße, dickflüssige Blut durchströmte ihren Körper, füllte sie mit Leben - Leben, dass vor kurzer Zeit auch durch sie floss und das ihr jetzt dennoch weit entfernt erschien. Nachdem sie den nächtlichen Spaziergänger getötet hatte überkam sie eine Welle des Glücks und alle vorangegangenen Zweifel schienen plötzlich unbedeutend. Einfach alles wurde von der Euphorie ihrer ersten Mahlzeit verdrängt! In diesem Moment konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern sich jemals freier und lebendiger gefühlt zu haben. Vielleicht musste sie erst sterben, um wirklich leben zu lernen! All das war ihr nur durch Aro ermöglicht worden, weil er sie auserwählt hatte und als sie bei dem Gedanken an ihn von unsagbarer Dankbarkeit übermannt wurde, musste sie einfach nach seiner Hand greifen.

Kaum das ihre Haut sich berührte umfing Marosier sein wundervoll klingendes Lachen. Es war wie ein entzückendes Glockenspiel oder wie ein sanfter Windzug, der im Herbst die Blätter aufwirbelte. Sein Lachen schien gar nicht enden zu wollen. Ob er wohl gerade ihre Gedanken las und ob er es auch vorhin in ihrem Zimmer getan hatte, als er sie gestreichelt hatte? Sie verstand nicht warum seine Gabe manchmal Wirkung zeigte und dann wiederum gar nicht, egal wie lange er auch Körperkontakt mit ihr hielt. Sein Lachen erstarb, doch den amüsierten Unterton konnte er nicht aus seinen Worten vertreiben. „Glaube mir Herzchen, auch mir ist das alles ein Rätsel. Es hat jedenfalls mit deinem Talent zu tun und was immer das genau sein mag, es ist höchst spannend. Und wo wir schon von kleinen Merkwürdigkeiten sprechen… wäre nun der richtige Augenblick nach der Bedeutung deines Traumes zu fragen?"

Natürlich hatte er es, im Gegensatz zu ihr, nicht vergessen, dass hätte sie sich ja denken können. Er schien kein Mann zu sein, der einfach locker ließ wenn ihn erst einmal die Neugier gepackt hatte. Wieder wickelte sie sein erheitertes Kichern ein. „Möchtest du mich nicht in deine Vergangenheit einweihen, Herzchen? Würdest du wirklich so grausam zu mir sein?" Eine anklagende Aufforderung in unschuldige, weiche Wolle verpackt. Ruckartig befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff, der ihr bis eben noch Geborgenheit geschenkt hatte. Sie begriff mit einem Schlag, dass er bereits genau wusste welche Wirkung er auf sie ausübte. Seine Worte bewiesen es doch eindeutig! Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwog sie ernsthaft ihm die Aussage zu verweigern, aber allein die Vorstellung seine Erwartungen zu enttäuschen, sich ihm zu verweigern, tat ihr entsetzlich weh! Er spielte diese Karte zweifellos ohne Skrupel für sich aus und trotzdem konnte sie es nicht ertragen ihm etwas vorzuenthalten, wenn er es doch so unbedingt wissen wollte! Möglicherweise wäre er beleidigt wenn er erst merkte, dass ihre Zuneigung zu ihm nicht gleichbedeutend mit Vertrauen war und so sprang sie ins kalte Wasser - ihm zuliebe.

Sie legte sich in den weichen Schnee, breitete die Arme nach hinten aus und schloss die Augen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte die Szene auf, welche Aro in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte und sie suchte nach Worten, um die Ereignisse zu beschreiben, die ihr Wesen so einschneidend geprägt hatten und die ihr vom heutigen Standpunkt aus ziemlich banal vorkamen. Doch bekanntlich waren es ja die kleinen Dinge des Lebens, die alles ins Rollen brachten…so war es auch bei ihr gewesen. Und als Aro sich entspannt an einen Baum zurücklehnte fing Marosier leise an zu erzählen.

„Seit ich zurückdenken kann ist meine Mutter krank gewesen. Es fing wohl mit meiner Geburt an. Sie litt unter chronischen Schmerzen und egal wie viele Krankenhäuser sie auch besuchte, oder wie viele Operationen sie über sich ergehen ließ auf Dauer trat nie eine Besserung ein. In den letzen Jahren ihres Lebens hatte wohl auch sie selbst keine Hoffnung mehr auf eine Genesung." Ihre Stimme verlor sich kurz in der dunklen Stille des Waldes.

„Jedenfalls ist das der Grund warum ich seit frühester Kindheit auf mich allein gestellt war. Sie war beinahe nie zu Hause und wenn lag sie unter Schmerzen auf dem Sofa und schlief. Ich musste also lernen allein klarzukommen. Die Möglichkeit mit anderen Kindern meine Zeit zu verbringen, zu spielen, hatte sich mir nie geboten, denn wenn ich von der Schule kam fuhren wir zu meiner Mutter. Oft verbrachte ich die Ferien zusammen mit meinem Vater in Hotels, weil die Krankenhäuser so weit entfernt waren. Er nahm sich häufig Urlaub, damit wir bei ihr sein konnten. Ich habe es damals gehasst, oh Gott wie es gehasst habe! All die Fahrerei auf der Autobahn und die endlosen Stunden am Bett meiner Mutter. Wie undankbar und selbstsüchtig meine Gedanken waren konnte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt ja nicht kümmern, dazu war ich zu jung und später…später interessierte es mich nicht mehr. Vermutlich weil sich zu viel Wut angestaut hatte." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, als würde sie sich sammeln, den roten Faden in ihrer Erzählung suchen, den sie aus irgendeinem Grund kurzzeitig verloren zu haben schien.

"Irgendwann bekam mein Vater natürlich keine Urlaubstage mehr und ich wurde bei Freunden meiner Eltern untergebracht oder bei meinen Großeltern. Je nachdem wer gerade Zeit für mich hatte. In diesen Phasen habe ich mich oft mit einem Spielzeug verglichen, das immer weiter gereicht wird. Das ging dann bis zu meinem 12. Lebensjahr weiter. Was dann geschah müsstest du aus meinem Traum ableiten können. Ich war gerade bei meiner Großmutter einquartiert, als uns die Nachricht ereichte meine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall tödlich verunglückt. Stell dir vor, ich stand nicht mal besonders unter Schock. Vielleicht erinnere ich mich deshalb so gut daran. Ich weiß noch, dass meine Mutter an diesem Tag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde und mein Vater sie natürlich abholte. ‚Bald ist Mama wieder bei uns', hatte er vorher gesagt. Ich höre seine Worte noch ganz genau, denn ich glaubte nicht daran. Sie blieb nie lange bei uns und das würde sie auch nie…Es war nicht so, dass ich meine Mutter nicht liebte - im Gegenteil.", rechtfertigte sie sich vor einem Vampir, den solche menschlichen Werte seit langem nicht mehr kümmerten.

Marosier fuhr fort: „Aber sie war nie für mich da, das konnte sie nicht. Darum war mein Vater mein Bezugspunkt, wenn er denn abseits seines Jobs und dem ganzen Kraftaufwand für meine Mutter mal Zeit für mich hatte. Deshalb traf mich sein Verlust wohl auch schmerzlicher als ihrer. Na ja, danach änderte sich verständlicherweise eine Menge für mich. Um wenigstens eine kleine Konstante im Leben zu haben blieb ich schließlich bei meinen Großeltern wohnen und ich musste ihre sentimentalen Ausbrüche über mich ergehen lassen, wenn ich lieber meine Ruhe gehabt hätte. Mein Traum bezieht sich übrigens auf die Geburtstagfeier meines Großvaters, ein Jahr nach dem Tod meiner Eltern. Alle Verwandten, Bekannten, Freunde und wen sie sonst noch so alles aufgetrieben hatten, waren herangeschwärmt um ordentlich zu feiern. Und ich machte mir in dem Augenblick wohl zum ersten Mal klar, dass ich nicht länger zu ihnen gehören wollte."

Noch immer lag sie friedlich im Schnee und lauschte den Gerauschen der Nacht. Je weiter sie in ihrer Vergangenheit kramte, desto mehr fiel ihr auf wie wenig Kummer ihr dieser Schlüsselmoment mittlerweile bereitete. Dann hörte sie auf einmal Aros Stimme aus dem Nichts und sofort fühlte sie sich wieder in die Realität versetzt - zwar in eine absonderliche, übernatürliche Realität, aber dennoch…die Wirklichkeit, das Hier und Jetzt. „Wie eigenartig die Geschichte eines anderen nicht selbst zu erleben.", sinnierte er fasziniert und gleichzeitig mit einem Unterton, der verriet das es ihm missfiel. „Flüchtig erzählt scheint sie mir leblos und ohne viel Gefühl. Mich an diese Art des Kennenlernens zu gewöhnen wird mir außerordentlich schwer fallen, fürchte ich."

Marosiers Anspannung legte sich allmählich, denn sie hatte es hinter sich gebracht! Sie hatte einer fremden Person etwas Persönliches aus ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt, ohne sich im Nachhinein schlecht zu fühlen! Ob es nun allein an Aro lag war ihr im Grunde egal, es war einfach nicht relevant. Marosier hegte sowieso nicht die Absicht irgendjemand Anderem von den Volturi nahe zu kommen und sich zu öffnen. Dieses Privileg würde immer nur für Aro reserviert sein. Sie wusste das und er wusste es ebenso. Als sie sich entschlossen hatte Teil seiner Familie zu werden, da wollte sie nur ihn. Er war ihr Schöpfer, ihr Meister, ihr Gott, der Mann um dessen Gunst sie sich jetzt und bis in alle Zukunft immer bemühen würde - auch wenn es eines Tages ihr Untergang sein sollte. Und von diesem Zeitpunkt an, als er sie mit schiefgelegten Kopf und funkelnden Augen betrachtete, kannte sie nur noch eine Angst: Seine Gunst mit anderen teilen zu müssen und nicht mehr Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu sein.


	5. Teil 2 (1 von 3) - Bittere Schmach

_»Wenn du damit beginnst, dich denen aufzuopfern, die du liebst, wirst du damit enden, die zu hassen, denen du dich aufgeopfert hast.«_

(George Bernard Shaw)

* * *

><p>Nach wenigen gemeinsamen Tagen hatte Renata gewusst, dass sie den Neuzugang nicht mochte. Es lag für gewöhnlich nicht in ihrer Natur, Abneigung gegen eine Person zu entwickeln, die sie nicht kannte. Sie bezeichnete sich sogar selbst als eine unkomplizierte und freundliche Persönlichkeit. Doch obwohl Renata niemand war, der vorschnell ein Urteil fällte, wollte sie nicht in der Nähe dieser Neugeborenen sein. Chelsea hatte ihr berichtet, dass sie sich recht wohl in Marosiers Nähe fühlte, auch wenn es keinen ersichtlichen Anlass dazu gab. Auch Felix, Demetri und Alec sprachen von diesem Phänomen, das sie sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. Denn Renata übermannte stets ein kalter Schauer, wenn die junge Frau sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene und teilnahmslosen Blicken zu erdolchen versuchte, sobald sie ihrer Aufgabe nachging und ihren Meister bei Vampirbesuchen beschützte. Zu ihrem Glück musste sie die Gesellschaft dieser unangenehmen Person nur noch selten ertragen. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb man so entschieden hatte, aber wenige Wochen nach ihrer abrupten Verwandlung, bekam sie keiner jemals außerhalb der Mahlzeiten zu Gesicht. Den Gerüchten zufolge, war Eleazar zu Besuch gewesen.<p>

Jane war beinahe so etwas wie froh, dass sie keinen Umgang mit dieser unverschämten Göre pflegen musste. Niemandem war der Grund für ihre permanente Abwesenheit bekannt und zuweilen glaubte sie sogar, nicht einmal Meister Caius und Meister Marcus wären ausreichend informiert. Doch es stand ihr nicht zu, diesen Umstand zu hinterfragen. Ihr Meister Aro schien das Mädchen unter seine Fittiche genommen zu haben, und so sehr ihr das auch missfiel, sie würde niemals an seinen Absichten zweifeln. Vor vielen Jahrhunderten hatte er sie vor einem grausamen Tod gerettet und ihr und ihrem Bruder ein Heim, eine Familie geboten. Selbst wenn ihre Loyalität bedeutete, dieser verhassten Vampirin kein Leid zuzufügen und sich mit ihrer eigenartigen Stellung bei ihrem Meister Aro arrangieren zu müssen, sie würde es tun.

Als Caius seinem Bruder die Frage stellte, die er seit Eleazars Besuch vor vielen Monaten wiederholte, und noch immer keine Antwort darauf bekam, erreichte seine Wut ihren vorläufigen Höhepunkt. Trotz seines Versprechens, für eine Annährung des Kindes an die Familie zu sorgen, handelte er, als wäre er allein die Autorität in diesen Hallen! Dabei war Caius derjenige, der ihn verwandelt hatte, er war es, der ihm alles Wissenswerte über ein unsterbliches Leben beigebracht hatte, er war es, der seit so vielen Jahrhunderten an seiner Seite stand und seine absonderlichen Launen tolerierte und er war es auch, der die Schandtaten, die Resultate dieser Launen deckte und trotzdem wagte Aro es, ihn nicht in seinen abweichenden Kurs einzuweihen! Dass Marcus von nichts wusste, stellte keine Tragödie dar, auf ihn war schon lange kein Verlass mehr. Nicht seit Aros letzte und folgenreichste unüberlegte Handlung, seiner über alles geliebten Frau Didyme das Leben gekostet und ihn in ein Standbild verwandelt hatte. Nun waren er und die beiden übrigen Ehefrauen, die einzigen, die Aros Anwandlungen besänftigen und ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnten – zumindest hatte er das bis vor einigen Monaten geglaubt. Das Mädchen würde ihnen Ärger bereiten, hatten ihn seine Instinkte unaufhörlich gewarnt. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

- Winter in Volterra -

Wie immer um diese Zeit, hörte sie seine Schritte schon aus weiter Entfernung, roch seinen himmlischen Duft, den sie nie mehr vollständig aus der Nase bekam, egal ob er nah oder fern war. Lange hatte sie darüber gegrübelt, an was sein Geruch sie erinnerte, bis es ihr schließlich in einer Art erleuchtender Eingebung klar geworden war. Es war der Duft, den sie als Mensch immer gerochen hatte, wenn sie gerade aufgewacht war und die Nase in ihrem Kissen vergrub, um noch ein letztes Mal die Augen zu schließen und sich an den wundervollen Schlaf zu klammern. Ohne sich dessen je bewusst gewesen zu sein, verband sie diesen Geruch mit allem was schön war. Er machte sie sanft, schläfrig und nachgiebig und erweckte in ihr den Wunsch, sich unter einer warmen, weichen Decke zu vergraben. Aro war nun diese wärmende Decke, er war das duftende Kissen, ihr einziger Lichtblick. Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen waberte unter der Oberfläche stets noch ein anderer Geruch. Schwach, aber dennoch nicht subtil genug, um eine deutliche Botschaft zu verbergen: Sie musste sich ihr Licht teilen und die wärmsten Strahlen gebührten dabei nicht ihr, sondern Sulpicia.

Obwohl sie seiner Frau beinahe nie begegnete, war sie in Marosiers Geist häufiger präsent, als sie es sich wünschte. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es Sulpicia nicht anders erging. Es lag an Aro. Er war ihre gemeinsame Verbindung und ungefähr alle zwölf Stunden, wenn er die Eine verließ, um zu der Anderen zu gehen, wurden sie wohl beide daran erinnert, in was für einer seltsamen Position sie sich in dem Spiel befanden, bei dem nur der Mann in der Mitte die Regeln zu kennen schien. Aber sie nahm es gern in Kauf, nur auf der Reservebank zu sitzen und geduldig auf irgendeine Zuwendung von ihm zu warten. Sie musste einfach warten, immer weiter warten, bis Sulpicia eines Tages die Geduld verlieren und den ersten Fehler machen würde. Voll tragischer Hoffnung gab sie sich dieser Illusion, an eine weit entfernte Zukunft, hin. Dabei sagte ihr Verstand immerzu, dass Aro sie niemals auf diese Art und Weise sehen würde. Er hatte kein romantisches Interesse an ihr, egal wie sehr er sie mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit überschüttete. Aber das war gut so, sein widersprüchliches Verhalten schürte ihr antrainiertes Misstrauen und bewahrte sie davor, ihm blind zu verfallen und sich einen kläglichen Rest ihrer geliebten, nüchternen Sachlichkeit zu bewahren.

Aro kam indes stetig näher. Gleich würde sich das allabendliche Ritual wiederholen. Seine Schritte würden sich kurz vor ihrer Tür verlangsamen, als denke er noch ein letztes Mal nach, ehe er sich entschloss einzutreten. Dann würden seine ewig gleichen Worte fallen, die er seit all den Monaten immer zur Begrüßung an sie richtete und sie würde ihm wie immer dieselbe Antwort geben. An die Möglichkeit, in die Motive seines fragwürdigen Handelns eingeweiht zu werden, klammerte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr. Vollkommen nutzlos an etwas festzuhalten, das nie eintreten würde. Es war stets das Gleiche, immer und wahrscheinlich für immer. Und bestimmt war es das Beste für alle Beteiligten dieser seltsamen Farce. Solang er bei ihr war, war alles gut und die Dunkelheit wich.

Je weiter er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte, desto stärker breitete sich das mittlerweile vertraute Gefühl der absoluten Ruhe in ihm aus. Kurz vor seinem Ziel senkte er das Tempo und stoppte noch einmal seinen Gang, mit der Hand am Türknauf. Sobald er die Tür öffnete, riss er eine Brücke ein und die Ruhe würde ihn überwältigen. Er hatte dann nicht mehr die gewohnte Kontrolle über sich und sein Handeln, wurde versöhnlicher, wo es angebracht war kompromisslos zu sein und er ließ sich unangemessen tief fallen. In dem kurzen Moment des Innehaltens, überlegte er immer wieder aufs Neue, ob er sich dieser gefährlichen Ohnmacht erneut aussetzen wollte und immer entschied er sich dafür. So nahe bei ihr, gab es nur eines was ihn noch leicht zu beunruhigen vermochte: Die Augenblicke des Zögerns wurden von Mal zu Mal kürzer. Und mit diesem Gedanken öffnete er schwungvoll die Tür.

„Guten Abend, Herzchen. Sag, wie geht es meiner Blume heute?" So schmeichelnd wie immer seine Stimme, so dankbar wie stets ihre Antwort, auch wenn eine gewisse Monotonie aus ihren Worten klang. „Ich bin glücklich. Du bist hier, pünktlich. Was will ich mehr?" Er gesellte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, versuchte mit seinen Berührungen wettzumachen, was ihm durch Worte nur noch selten gelang. Für gewöhnlich hätte ihn sein Misserfolg leicht verärgert, aber ihre beruhigende Wirkung auf seinen Geist machte jede Wut, und sei sie noch so seicht, zunichte. An manchen Tagen war ihre Gabe sogar so stark ausgeprägt, dass sie selbst das Aufkommen von negativen Gefühlen im Keim erstickte. Sobald er sich dann außerhalb ihres Einflusse befand, zermürbte ihn der Gedanke, inwieweit sie ihre Fähigkeiten wohl unter Kontrolle hatte und ihn damit zu ihren Gunsten beeinflusste. Eleazar hatte darauf bestanden, dass ihre sämtlichen Gaben unterbewusst wirkten und nicht von ihr kontrolliert werden konnten, doch so recht wollte er dem keinen Glauben schenken. Zu erschreckend war der Sog des Friedens geworden, in den sie ihn immer weiter hineinzog und in dem er sich mehr und mehr selbst zu verlieren drohte.

Seine eigene Gabe lieferte ebenfalls keine zufrieden stellende Antwort auf seine zahlreichen Fragen. Noch immer entbot es sich jeglicher Willkür in Marosiers Gedanken vorzudringen, mal schnappte er etwas aus ihrem Geist auf, nur um dann wieder absoluter Stille ausgesetzt zu sein. Und wenn er sich dabei auf Eleazars Einschätzung stützte, war diese stagnierende Entwicklung alles andere als erfreulich, denn es bedeutete, dass die kleine Vampirin ihm noch immer nicht vertraute, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Es schien ihm in der Tat so, als wären all ihre Gespräche, die sie die ganzen Nächte hindurch führten, vollkommen sinnlos. Zwar verweigerte Marosier ihm selten eine Antwort, aber ihre Worte verließen lediglich ihren Mund, sie kamen nicht aus ihrem Herzen – das verschloss sie beharrlich vor ihm. Gleichgültig wie er es auch anstellte, nichts schien ihre Mauer durchdringen zu können. Wäre er aus Gründen, die sich ihm selbst nicht ganz erschlossen, nicht so erpicht darauf ihre Gedanken ungestört hören zu können, hätte ihn diese Standhaftigkeit ohne Zweifel fasziniert. Wie sehr war er doch dem Irrtum anheim gefallen, als er geglaubt hatte, ihre Unnahbarkeit sei nichts weiter als eine Fassade, ein schauspielerisches Überbleibsel ihrer Menschlichkeit, um sich interessanter zu machen, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Er hatte sich wieder einmal zu sehr in seine Grübeleien vertieft und nahm erst jetzt zur Kenntnis, dass Marosier derweil ihr Fernsehgerät angeschaltet hatte und dabei war die Nachrichten des Tages zu schauen, welche die Menschen um diese Uhrzeit auf allen Sendern zu verbreiten pflegten. Wieder versuchte ein leiser Unmut seine Brust hinaufzuklettern, wurde jedoch durch das übernatürlich verursachte Wohlgefühl in alle Winde zerstreut. Übrig blieb die bittere Erkenntnis, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen zuwandte, obwohl er ihr doch jede Nacht Zeit einräumte. Es war das erste Mal, nie zuvor hatte sie ihn mit Ignoranz bedacht, wie mild sie auch sein mochte. Was ging nur seit kurzem in ihr vor? Es konnte nicht allein an ihrer Abgeschiedenheit liegen, sicher hätte sie ihn darauf angesprochen. Gleich darauf verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was Marosier tun würde und was nicht. Ihre Gefühle waren ihm größtenteils verschlossen, ihre Gedanken unzugänglich – er konnte sie noch immer nicht einschätzen.

Während sie beide schwiegen, Marosier aufmerksam den Bildschirm betrachtete und er wiederum in ihrer nichts sagenden Mimik zu lesen versuchte, drang eine Meldung an sein Ohr, über die er und Marosier sich schon vor einigen Tagen unterhalten hatten.

»Kommen wir nun zu einer Eilmeldung. Wie uns soeben erreicht hat, nimmt die Zahl der Vermissten innerhalb der rumänischen Staatsgrenzen dramatische Ausmaße an. Vor wenigen Stunden ging eine weitere Vermisstenmeldung bei der örtlichen Polizeibehörde ein. Es handelt sich um einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen, der zuletzt vor zehn Tagen gesehen wurde. Die Polizei schließt die Möglichkeit nicht aus, dass es sich bei den Entführern um die gleichen Verbrecher, wie bei den anderen Opfern handelt. Man tut alles Menschenmögliche, um den Tätern doch noch auf die Spur zu kommen und den Jungen vor dem Schicksal der anderen zu bewahren. Unsere Gedanken sind bei den zahlreichen Opfern, ihren trauernden Familien und dem vermissten Kovac. Möge es noch nicht zu spät sein.«

„Wir werden nun nicht mehr umhin kommen einzugreifen. Es ist eindeutig die Handschrift unseresgleichen und sie nimmt überhand.", eröffnete er gleichgültig und wartete darauf, sie die Bitte aussprechen zu hören, die sie ihm schon seit Beginn der Mordserie vortrug. Doch scheinbar hatte sie dazugelernt. „Weshalb lässt dich das so kalt? Stellen sie nicht eine ziemlich große Bedrohung für unser Geheimnis dar, wenn sich andere Vampire ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen?" Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an seine Brust. Sobald sie ihren kleinen Kopf an ihn schmiegte, hauchte er ihr zärtlich einen harmlosen Kuss aufs Haar und schmunzelte. „Ach, Herzchen. Du weißt noch so wenig über unsere Welt. Niemand wird dem Beispiel dieser Narren nacheifern, niemand wäre dumm genug das zu tun."  
>„Und was bringt ausgerechnet diese Vampire dazu, diese Dummheit zu begehen?", hauchte sie verträumt und vergrub ihre Nase in seinen seidigen, duftenden Haarspitzen. „Es sind Anhänger der Rumänen, unserer größten Feinde. Du erinnerst dich, ich habe sie dir gegenüber einmal flüchtig erwähnt."<p>

„Du redest von Stefan und Wladimir?" Er nickte. „Esattamente, la mia cuore. Sie verstehen es ausgezeichnet uns zu provozieren und Ärger zu machen, wann immer ihnen der Sinn danach steht und ihnen scheint nie die Lust daran zu vergehen. Niemand außer ihnen würde es wagen so aufzubegehren. Aber kein Grund zur Sorge, es wird ablaufen wie immer. Die Wache schwärmt aus, tötet ihre Sympathisanten und es kehrt eine Weile Ruhe ein, solange bis sie unter ihrem Kommando neue Vampire erschaffen. Es ist nicht der Rede wert. Nur ein Kreis, der niemals endet und sich ungefähr alle zehn Jahre umrundet."  
>„Lass mich mitgehen, bitte." Genau darauf hatte er die ganze Zeit gewartet, aber nachgeben war keine Option. Sie mit den anderen Wachen fortzuschicken, hieße, die Gefahr einer Annährung zwischen ihnen in Kauf zu nehmen und dieses Risiko wollte er nicht auf sich nehmen. Solange Marosier anderen fernblieb, konnte sie keine Zuneigung zu ihnen entwickeln und ihre Immunität würde lückenlos bestehen bleiben. „Du kennst meine Antwort bereits, Herzchen, und ich werde mich nicht erweichen lassen. Es ist wirklich nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll von dir, mich immer wieder mit deiner Bitte zu belästigen. Ich hatte angenommen, dass es dir fern liegt mir Kummer zu bereiten. Scheinbar habe ich mich getäuscht."<p>

Seine Worte trafen sie hart, obwohl sie wusste, dass er im Unrecht war. Sie las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, hinterfragte sein Handeln nicht ein einziges Mal, gleichgültig wie zweifelhaft seine Absichten auch sein mochten, und doch verlangte er immer mehr Zugeständnisse von ihr. Nie schien er genug bekommen zu können, aber es war in Ordnung. Es war in Ordnung, ja es war in Ordnung. Solange er bei ihr war, war immer alles in Ordnung. Und tief im Innern wusste Marosier, dass es nicht seine subtilen Aufforderungen, oder seine versteckten Regeln waren, die sie langsam zu frustrieren begannen, sondern seine Unaufrichtigkeit ihr gegenüber. Sie wusste einfach nicht, warum er alle diese seltsamen Dinge tat, sie in irgendeine Richtung manövrierte, einen Pfad mit unsichtbaren Pfeilen entlang, die nur er sehen konnte. Oft kam es ihr vor, dass sie sehr viel mehr erdulden könnte, wenn sie es nur wüsste und nicht gezwungen wäre, ihm ein Vertrauen entgegenzubringen, welches sie einfach noch nicht empfand und auch niemals empfinden würde, wenn er nicht eines Tages mit offenen Karten spielte.

Mit ihrer nächsten Frage wagte sie sich auf ein Terrain, das zuvor noch keiner von ihnen betreten hatte. Ein unausgesprochenes Tabu, dessen Grenzen fest und eisern waren. „Du hast also vor mich weiterhin von allen fernzuhalten?" Da ihre verurteilenden Worte womöglich seinen Zorn heraufbeschworen, versuchte sie Abbitte zu leisten, indem sie ihre Arme um seinen Rücken schlang, sich fest an ihn drückte und sich ganz klein machte. Bei ihren aufmerksamen Beobachtungen war Marosier nämlich nicht entgangen, dass sich auch Aro manchmal durch ihre Berührungen beschwichtigen ließ – zum Glück auch diesmal, denn keine Anklage versteckte sich hinter seiner samtweichen Stimme: „Korrigiere meinen schrecklichen Irrtum, Herzchen, aber ich meinte zu wissen, dir würde an den Anderen nichts liegen?"  
>„So ist es ja auch, aber -" Sie zögerte und suchte wählerisch nach einer Formulierung, die er möglichst nicht falsch verstehen konnte und die trotz des Inhaltes so respektvoll wie möglich klang. „Ich möchte auch einmal raus, damit ich ein bisschen Zerstreuung finde. Ich habe die Welt da draußen bisher nur wenige Male mit meinen neuen Augen sehen dürfen. Natürlich ist deine Gesellschaft die tröstlichste Ablenkung, die ich mir vorstellen kann, aber ich könnte sie mit einem besseren Gewissen genießen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich eigentlich nur wegen dir überhaupt auf Ablenkung angewiesen bin."<p>

Marosier hatte damit gerechnet, er würde sich versteifen und sein Körper noch unnachgiebiger werden, als er es ohnehin schon war. Aber stattdessen strafte er sie, indem er sich aus ihrer Umklammerung löste und sich auf der Bettkante niederließ – ihr den Rücken zugewandt. „Ich sagte es dir bereits einmal, Herzchen. Noch einmal möchte ich mich nicht wiederholen müssen. Du hast mein vollstes Verständnis, was deinen Wunsch nach Ablenkung angeht, aber deine Bitte kann ich nicht erfüllen. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen."  
>„Warum nicht? Hast du Angst, dass Jane mir den Kopf abreißen würde, sobald du nicht da bist, um sie davon abzuhalten? Denkst du ich würde weglaufen? Oder ist es mir einfach verboten jemals wieder frische Luft zu atmen?" Er antwortete nicht. Mehrere Minuten lang kam keine nennenswerte Reaktion von ihm und Marosier meinte zu wissen weshalb. Sie hatte sich gehörig im Ton vergriffen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung zeigte er jedoch keine Anzeichen von Verärgerung, als er doch noch leise zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Senk zuerst einmal deine Stimme, mein Kind." Es war ihr ein wirkliches Rätsel, wie er in ihrer Gegenwart immer so ruhig und beherrscht bleiben konnte, obwohl sie ihn doch anfangs des Öfteren bei impulsiven Ausbrüchen erlebt hatte, wenn ein verirrter Vampir nicht wusste wo sein Platz war.<p>

„Verzeih mir bitte, Aro. Nicht nur meine Worte, sondern auch die Art und Weise wie ich sie vorgetragen habe, waren unangemessen. Ich habe mich gehen und von meiner Wut leiten lassen, es tut mir Leid." Eine ganze Weile schien er sich in ihrer aufrichtigen Entschuldigung und ihrer damit verbundenen Zerknirschung zu sonnen. Doch schließlich stand er auf, drehte sich um und breitete die Arme wie ein liebevoller Vater aus, um sie darin willkommen zu heißen. Marosier folgte sofort und warf sich in sie hinein, den Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt und diesen himmlischen Duft einatmend. „Dir sei verziehen, Herzchen. Und weil du mir mit deinem tröstlichen Gehorsam immer eine solche Freude bereitest, möchte ich dir sogar eine Antwort auf zwei deiner drei Fragen geben. Wähle sorgfältig."

Es war ein Test, sie wusste es genau. Er wollte überprüfen, ob sie ihre Lektion gelernt hatte und die heiklen Gesprächsthemen nun endlich auf sich beruhen lassen würde. „Ich entscheide mich für meine erste und die zweite Frage." Marosier meinte sein siegessicheres Lächeln beinahe am eigenen Leib spüren zu können. „Gute Wahl, Herzchen." Er räusperte sich einmal leicht, eine sehr menschliche Geste für jemanden so alt wie Aro. Aber sie hatte gelernt, dass er sich ab und an gerne solcher Gesten bediente, um künstlich Spannung zu erzeugen. „Nun, ich vertraue vollkommen auf deine Loyalität und zweifele nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass du zu mir zurückkommen würdest und auch um Janes mögliche Taten mache ich mir keinerlei Gedanken. Sie tut was ich ihr befehle und gehorcht bedingungslos. Sie würde sich sogar dem Feuer überantworten, wenn ich es von ihr verlangte." Eine lange Pause folgte, in der wohl beide Vampire – jung und alt – demselben Gedanken nachhingen, bis Marosier ihn laut aussprach: „Genau wie ich."  
>„Das ist wahr und damit seid du und Jane euch ähnlicher, als ihr beide vielleicht denken mögt."<p>

Es war bereits Morgen als Sulpicia die gemächlichen Schritte ihres Mannes auf dem steinernen Flur wahrnahm und er kurz darauf ihre Räumlichkeiten betrat und sie zärtlich in seine Arme schloss. In letzter Zeit brachte sie es allerdings nicht fertig, seine Umarmung mehr als halbherzig zu erwidern. Es frustrierte sie, dass sein Gang immer ein wenig federnder schien, wenn er von seiner kleinen Trophäe zurückkehrte, während seine Stimmung des Öfteren ungewöhnlich gereizt war. Auch der Geruch des Mädchens, welcher in letzter Zeit immer stärker an ihm haftete, trug mehr und mehr zu ihrer Beunruhigung bei. Nicht das sie ihren Mann der Untreue bezichtigte, nein das nicht. Es war lediglich eine Entwicklung, dessen Tendenzen ihr nicht gefallen wollten.

„Deine Besuche bei ihr werden von Mal zu Mal länger, Aro." Es war unnötig diese Feststellung vor ihrem geliebten Mann zu erwähnen, wo er sie doch schon längst in ihren Gedanken gelesen hatte. Aber in all den Jahrhunderten waren sie stillschweigend übereingekommen, dass Sulpicia ihr Innerstes stets laut offenbarte, da eine Konversation sonst auf Dauer recht einseitig ausfallen konnte. „Tatsächlich? Das ist mir nicht aufgefallen, Liebste."  
>„Deshalb stoße ich dich darauf."<br>„Du bist wütend darüber, obwohl du mich weitaus besser kennst."  
>„Ja, das tue ich und genau aus diesem Grund nehmen mich meine Sorgen mehr und mehr gefangen. Du hast dir schon immer gern ein kleines exotisches Haustier gehalten, mit Vorliebe eines, das dir auf Gedeih und Verderb ergeben war. Aber diesmal ist es anders, wir beide wissen darum. Deine Faszination für dieses Mädchen ist außerordentlich stark ausgeprägt und ganz offensichtlich nicht so vergänglich, wie es sonst der Fall war. Du erkennst mit Sicherheit, worauf ich hinaus will."<br>„Du fragst dich, was ich deswegen zu tun gedenke. Nun, an meinen Plänen hat sich nichts geändert. Sollte dies irgendwann der Fall sein, bist du die Erste, die ich davon in Kenntnis setzen werde."

Sie löste sich von ihrem Mann, um mit ihren Gedanken allein zu sein. Außerdem hatte es ihr nie behagt seine Nähe zu spüren, wenn ein Konflikt zwischen ihnen stand. In solchen Momenten kam es ihr stets so vor, als würde etwas Heiliges zwischen ihnen verunreinigt werden. „Du willst die Kleine also nach wie vor an dich binden und zwar an dich allein, um ihre Fähigkeiten eines schönen Tages optimal für dich nutzen zu können. In der Theorie ein herrlicher Gedanke. Aber ich fürchte du vergisst dabei die Rolle deiner Brüder, das Versprechen, welches du ihnen gabst und vor allem vergisst du mich."  
>„Sulpicia, Liebste, wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, was Eleazar mir über ihre Gaben berichtet hat, dann wären die Worte, Marosier in unsere Familie zu integrieren, niemals über meine Lippen gekommen. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass andere ihre Talente beeinträchtigen und sie verwundbar machen."<br>„Aro, bei allen Göttern! Du redest von unseren Wachen, unserer Familie! Deine Worte ergeben nur Sinn, wenn sie sich irgendwann gegen uns erheben würden. Ich kann nicht akzeptieren, dass du deinem eigenen Unsinn glauben schenkst. Aber wenn du wirklich davon überzeugt bist, all dieses Theater nur aus diesem Grund zu tun, dann belügst du dich selbst noch mehr als mich, deine Brüder und Athenodora."

Aro begann unruhig im Raum umherzustolzieren und seine Gedanken schienen sich wie gewöhnlich zu überschlagen. „Wie auch immer. An meiner Liebe zu dir ändert sich jedoch nichts." Die Wahrhaftigkeit, die aus ihm sprach, veranlasste Sulpicia wieder versöhnlicher zu werden, zu ihm zu gehen, die schlanken Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen und sich einen liebevollen Kuss zu stehlen. „Ich weiß, Liebster. Und darum mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen, noch nicht. Ich möchte dir in deinem eigenen Interesse raten, ein wenig Abstand zwischen euch zu bringen, eh es zu spät ist. Du bist bereits darüber im Bilde, was mir die meisten Schmerzen bereitet…"  
>„Das Gerede."<br>„Genau, das Gerede. Es nimmt überhand und all diese Gerüchte unter den Wachen sind eine einzige Schmach für mich! Aro, ich will, dass die Kleine sie bei dem Auftrag begleitet. Ich bestehe darauf!"

Er löste sich von seiner Frau und schaute auf sie nieder. „Nein! Und das ist mein letztes Wort."  
>„So vehement? Was soll das, Aro?" Ihre Unwissenheit war gespielt, das sah er ihr deutlich an. Außerdem hatte er zuvor ihren misstrauischen Verdacht gelesen, überall in ihren Gedanken war er präsent. „Sulpicia, du magst die Liebe meines Lebens sein, aber du bist nicht mein Herr, sondern meine Frau. Erinnere dich bitte daran."<br>„Mir ist deutlich bewusst, dass du mir keinen Gehorsam schuldest. Auf den verlasse ich mich auch nicht. Ich vertraue lediglich auf deine Liebe mir gegenüber, die imstande wäre mir einen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen – nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger. Im Übrigen haben deine Brüder das Selbe gefordert, Caius wird immer ungeduldiger mit deinem Experiment, vor allem weil er nicht eingeweiht ist."

Wieder ging er im Zimmer auf und ab. Die Bewegung half ihm stets seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen und er brauchte jetzt unbedingt klare Gedanken, um eine Entscheidung fällen zu können. Er wollte seiner Frau nicht ihren Wunsch abschlagen, wo sie doch immer so geduldig mit ihm war und all seine Verrücktheiten still über sich ergehen ließ und ihm stets den Rücken stärkte. Es war schließlich keine weltbewegende Forderung. Nur eine kleine Mission. In wenigen Wochen würde Marosier wieder zurück sein und er hätte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Sowohl Sulpicia, als auch seine Brüder wären beruhigt und wieder in besserer Stimmung. Und dennoch…

„Wenn es dir so große Probleme bereitet, das Mädchen gehen zu lassen, solltest du einmal nach den wahren Gründen dafür forschen, Aro. Möglicherweise macht dich ihr Talent langsam süchtig, weil du so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringst. Du weißt, Eleazar hat dich vor so einer Konsequenz gewarnt. Denk noch einmal gründlich über alles nach und setze Prioritäten. Ich bin im Thronsaal und warte gemeinsam mit den anderen beiden auf deine Entscheidung."

Sie schlenderte aus dem Zimmer und ließ Aro mit einem Verstand allein, der soeben Höchstleistungen vollbrachte. Wie viel würde er wirklich riskieren, wenn er das Mädchen mitschickte? Konnte tatsächlich so viel, in so kurzer Zeit geschehen? War er einfach übervorsichtig, oder hatte Sulpicia mit ihrem Verdacht womöglich Recht und ihm entglitt langsam und schleichend die Kontrolle? Die Hände zu einem Dreieck gespannt, schritt er zum Fenster, blickte versunken auf den sonnenhellen Morgen und dachte an sein Gespräch mit Eleazar zurück.

_Sie waren allein im Thronsaal, dafür hatte er Sorge getragen, kurz nachdem die menschliche Empfangsdame den überraschenden Besuch angekündigt hatte. „Eleazar, mein alter Freund. Was für eine Freude dich nach all den Aufregungen der letzten Zeit wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Du hättest dir keinen günstigeren Zeitpunkt für deinen Besuch aussuchen können." Sein ehemaliger Talentsucher schien über seine Worte irritiert, er wusste schließlich nichts von dem sonderbaren Neuzugang in ihren Reihen. „Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise und habe nicht vor lange zu bleiben, Carmen wartet zu Hause auf mich. Aber ich danke dir für deinen freundlichen Empfang, Aro. Darf ich fragen, wo der Rest der Familie ist?"_  
><em>„Oh, das spielt jetzt keine Rolle." Aro streckte einen Arm von sich und deutete damit in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Wenn du so gütig wärest, mir zu folgen? Wir beide haben viel zu besprechen. Lass uns dazu in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen, damit wir ungestört sind. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."<em>

_Stunden später saßen die beiden Männer sich gegenüber, nur ein edler hölzerner Schreibtisch trennte sie voneinander und es war Aro der mit gekreuzten Fingern gebannt zuhörte, während Eleazar ihm ausführlich seine Einschätzung vortrug. „Ihre Gabe ist tatsächlich recht ungewöhnlich. Ich bin in all meinen Jahren zumindest noch keinem Vampir begegnet, dessen Fähigkeiten so unterbewusst wirken und sich damit der eigenen Kontrolle entziehen." Immer wenn Eleazar pausierte, hielt Aro ihn ungeduldig an weiter zu reden. Er war nicht gut darin, seine Aufregung zu verbergen. „Fahr fort. Führe doch bitte näher aus, wie du das meinst, mein Freund."_  
><em>„Die beiden Talente des Mädchens scheinen eng mit ihrer Persönlichkeit verknüpft. Zum Einen eine Art Immunität, die, wie du mir berichtet hast, mal vollständig wirkt und dann wieder nur zum Teil, wie bei dir. Und dann diese merkwürdig beruhigende Wirkung auf andere."<em>  
><em>„Ja, aber bei mir scheint die Wirkung mehr Einfluss zu haben. Die anderen berichteten mir nur von einem leisen Wohlgefühl und dessen Stärke variiert wiederum von Vampir zu Vampir."<em>  
><em>„Das verwundert mich nicht. Ich kann es nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, du weißt auch ich kann keine genaue Analyse liefern, aber ich glaube die beruhigenden Wellen, die sie ausströmt, werden stärker je mehr Sympathie sie ihrem Gegenüber entgegenbringt."<em>  
><em>„Das bedeutet also, je wohler das Mädchen sich bei einer Person fühlt, desto wohler fühlt sich dieser jemand im Umkehrschluss."<em>  
><em>„So ist es."<em>

_„Und wie wirkt ihre andere Gabe?", hakte Aro nach und vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich bereits all die Möglichkeiten ab, die sich ihm bieten könnten. „Nun, während dein Neuzugang beim eben erwähnten Talent unbewusst jeden belohnt, für den sie etwas übrig hat, scheint sie bei ihrer anderen Fähigkeit jeden auszusperren, dem sie nicht vertraut. Je weniger Vertrauen sie einem entgegenbringt, desto uneffektiver die gegnerischen Kräfte."_  
><em>„Warum muss es ausgerechnet Vertrauen sein? Könnte diese Gabe nicht auch auf Sympathie beruhen, so wie ihre andere?"<em>  
><em>„Das bezweifele ich. Zwei unterschiedliche Gaben ähneln sich zumeist im Kern, aber sie variieren in ihrer Funktionalität. Du hast mir erzählt sie wäre äußerst verschlossen, distanziert und hätte kein Interesse an Kontakten, genau daraus schließe ich meine Vermutung. Es ist doch nur folgerichtig, dass eine junge Frau, die offensichtlich niemandem vertraut und keinen an sich heranlässt, mit der Fähigkeit ausgestattet wird, sich vor jedem schützen zu können, dem sie misstraut. Genauso ist es bei ihrer anderen Gabe. Als Mensch konzentrierten sich ihre Gefühle, laut deinen Berichten, nur auf sich selbst. Sie war demnach, egal was auch in ihr wüten mag, stoisch und ganz im Einklang mit sich. Vollkommen natürlich also, dass sie andere nun an dieser inneren Ruhe teilhaben lassen kann, wenn ihr genug an der Person liegt."<em>  
><em>„Ich verstehe. Und du bist wirklich davon überzeugt, dass sich all diese Kräfte nicht kontrollieren lassen?"<em>

_„Das bezweifle ich sehr. Diese Mechanismen wirken in ihrem Unterbewusstsein und das lässt sich einfach nicht steuern. Die einzige Möglichkeit ihre Gaben in eine wage Richtung zu lenken, besteht darin, sie von außen nach innen zu beeinflussen. Sei nett zu ihr und irgendwann wird sich ihr Innerstes ganz allmählich öffnen und dich mit diesen beruhigenden Wellen für deine Güte belohnen. Gib ihr einen Grund dir zu vertrauen und eines Tages wird die Mauer fallen und deine Gabe vollständig wirksam machen. Aber bei jemandem wie Marosier könnte das viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, du wirst Geduld haben müssen."_  
><em>Aro hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich eine blühende Zukunft auszumalen, in der jeder Vampir mit seinen Gaben, an Marosiers Schild abprallen würde – jeder außer ihm. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte und sie von allen Anderen fernhielt, konnte sie unmöglich Vertrauen zu ihnen aufbauen und ihre Mauer würde keine Löcher bekommen, oder gar instabil werden. „Aro? Ein Letztes möchte ich allerdings noch zu bedenken geben." Mit einer Handbewegung machte der Älteste deutlich, dass er fortfahren könne. „Ihre zweite Gabe ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Wenn sie sich zu wohl in deiner Nähe fühlt und du sie oft aufsuchst, könnte es sein, dass du ihrem Frieden schon bald nicht mehr entkommen kannst"<em>

_„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er nur wenig interessiert. „Es mag der Zeitpunkt kommen, ab dem du so viel von dieser falschen Glückseligkeit gekostet hast, ihr so oft ausgesetzt warst, dass dir das Leben ohne Marosiers Nähe trist, anstrengend und viel zu schmerzhaft vorkommt. Ich möchte es mit einem wärmenden Kaminfeuer inmitten von strahlendem Sonnenschein vergleichen. Verlischt das Feuer und geht die Sonne unter, ist alles kalt und schwarz für denjenigen, der die ganze Zeit am Feuer unter der Sonne geharrt hat. Aber für eine Person, die diesen Wonnen nicht allzeit ausgesetzt war, scheint noch immer genug Licht und die Kälte übermannt sie nicht."_  
><em>„Ich werde deine Worte im Gedächtnis behalten. Nun geh, alter Freund, und erweise mir den Gefallen nicht jedem von diesem Mädchen und ihren Gaben zu erzählen." Eleazar verzog verwundert das Gesicht. „Du weißt, ich verabscheue Konkurrenz und habe meine Kostbarkeiten gerne für mich allein. Nicht das mir ein Zirkel den kleinen Schatz noch abspenstig macht."<em>

Nach diesem Gespräch hatte Aro damit begonnen, Marosier von der Wache fernzuhalten und weder seine Brüder, noch seine Schwägerin waren von ihm in sein Vorhaben eingeweiht worden. Nur seine treue Sulpicia wusste um seine Pläne und möglicherweise behielt sie mit ihren Vorahnungen nun Recht. Er hatte Eleazars Worte nicht wahrhaben wollen, obwohl er doch seit einiger Zeit am eigenen Leib zu spüren begann, wie er sich langsam veränderte. Sobald er Marosier verließ war er weitaus reizbarer als sonst und oftmals schien es ihm, als würden Kleinigkeiten ihm mehr Kraft abverlangen als früher. Das waren die Momente, in denen er sich zurück in ihre Nähe sehnte, um es wieder leichter zu haben, einfach nur zu schweben. Und die Momente nahmen an Häufigkeit zu.

Vermutlich musste er jetzt handeln, eh es zu spät war. Zu spät, um sich noch problemlos von ihrem Einfluss lösen zu können. Er war schließlich nicht irgendjemand, nein. Er war stark. Zu stark, um sich von seinen eigenen Sehnsüchten beherrschen zu lassen und genau das würde er nun allen beweisen. Der Entschluss ihren Bitten nachzukommen, war gefallen.


End file.
